Secrets
by LuckyGirl02
Summary: Jordan Hickenbottom joins her dad on the road and meets Jeff Hardy. Jeff has a secret will it destroy their relationship? JeffOC full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Jordan Hickenbottom is the daughter of Michael Hickenbottom - or as the wrestling world knows him as Shawn Michaels - and she decided to join him on the road. Jeff Hardy is back at the WWE and has his eyes set on the younger Hickenbottom, but will a secret he has tear them all apart?

RATING: R (or M depending on which rating system you use)

PAIRING and OTHERS: JeffHardy/OFC; mentions of: Shawn Michaels, Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas (Lita), Adam Copeland (Edge), John Cena, and others

DISCLAIMER: The only people I own are Jordan and her family, everyone else is owned by themselves. All characters' stage names are property of WWETitan Ind. I am in no way, shape or form making money off of this.

A/N: This is my first fic in the world of wrestling that I'm going to post. Hopefully you will all like it. Any feedback is appreciated. Oh yeah, and this is my like, fourth or fifth story that I have actually posted too, so... ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

PROLOGUE

2000

Jordan Hickenbottom stood outside her father's hotel room, hand poised to knock. She had been waiting for this moment for years; to finally see her father for the first time. Her mother, Cynthia, said that her father was dead, but thanks to the internet, Jordan found out the truth. Granted, she had to find out the back-handed way, but she still found out the truth. She took a deep breath before stepping back. She couldn't do it. She walked back to the elevator resigned. Maybe she should write him a letter first, and set up a time to see him. She shook her head; it might not get to him. She was standing at the elevator when she saw him walking out of the door she was at, at the other end of the hallway.

She knew what he already looked like; hell everyone did if you were a fan of wrestling, but to see him in person was something different. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and he was wearing black running pants and a DX shirt. He also was carrying a black bag over his shoulder, and his arm was around a tall, beautiful brunette. 'Must be his new wife,' Jordan thought as she adjusted her bag. She could see why her mother said that he was dead. Hell, if he would look up, he'd almost see himself standing down the hallway. Turning her head, she stared at the elevator, praying that the doors would open before the couple reached her. Apparently God wasn't listening to her that night.

"So she's at your mom's house then?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, until next week," Rebecca said, kissing Shawn's cheek. "You know you don't have to see me down. I know you're hurting."

"Ah, it's nothing Becky. The other guys are hurting just as bad as I am."

"But they're at least resting."

Shawn laughed. "Sure they are."

The elevator dinged and Jordan quickly got on, keeping her face away from the two people next to her. She pressed the button for the third floor, hoping that the couple wouldn't get on. 'God must be mad at me,' she thought as they got on. Jordan knew that as soon as the doors closed, they would see her face. She closed her eyes and waited patiently for one of them to notice her.

Shawn looked up as the door closed and saw himself looking back. He did a double-take as the other person on the elevator pulled her cap down lower over her head. He turned to ask her something when the door opened and she bolted off. Grabbing the door, he turned to Rebecca, "Hold the elevator, she left her bag."

Rebecca nodded, as she pressed the button. "Don't be long."

"I won't." He said, as he grabbed the bright blue bag and followed the girl; "Miss?"

Jordan quickened her pace as she walked down the hallway, pulling her hat off. 'Where is my room?' she thought as she hurried down. She could feel him gaining on her.

"Miss, is this your bag?" Shawn asked as he finally caught up to her.

"Oh yeah, sorry." She looked up and took the bag from his hand, trying to hide her wince when their eyes locked.

"It's-it's okay." Shawn said, as his eyes locked with hers. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so." Jordan said, as she turned her head and started fumbling with the key card.

"No, I think I do. What's your name?"

Jordan closed her eyes. "Jordan Christina Hickenbottom." She said as she opened her hotel room door and entered her room, making sure the door closed on the shocked face staring at her.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Shawn stood outside room 3146. The girl that went in there looked just like him. She had the same eyes, nose and mouth he had. He couldn't get her out of his head. He had to know who she was. So, Shawn being Shawn he knocked.

Jordan turned from her laptop sitting on the table when she heard the knock. Thinking it was her room service, she got up and answered. She wasn't expecting Shawn Hickenbottom on the other side.

Shawn let his mouth drop open as the girl opened the door. When he finally got his voice back, he asked, "Who are you?"

Jordan sighed. "You might as well come on in. It's going to be awhile to try to explain it." Jordan move out of the way and let Shawn walk in.

"So, I'm supposed to believe you?" Shawn asked after he listened to Jordan.

"You don't have to believe anything. It's on my birth certificate that you're my father. Personally, I didn't believe it until I saw a photo of you. That's when I went online and found all of this stuff." She gestured to the stack of papers spread out on the bed. "I put two and two together and then confronted my mom about it. She broke down and told me that she met you at a bar in 1981 and she said that she slept with you. She said the only reason why she remembered your name is because it was unusual. So, when I turned 18, I started looking for you, and now I found you. It took me awhile, since I didn't know where you lived, but after finding out that you would be here for a match as a referee, I had to come and see you; I guess because I wanted to make sure."

Shawn ran his hand over his hair. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember that night, or meeting a Cynthia Miles." He said, "Just to be sure though, we need to have a paternity test done."

She smiled, "Of course. Whatever you want Mr. Hickenbottom."

"Call me Shawn please."

"Okay, Shawn."

CHAPTER 1

SIX YEARS LATER

Jordan laughed as she listened to her dad and Paul talk about Joanie and the beginning of D-Generation-X. She loved it when he'd tell her different things about his past that she had only read on the internet, or in his book. They were getting ready for their match against Vince and Shane. She loved life on the road with her dad and his friends.

For the past six years, Shawn and Jordan grew to know each other, after the paternity test showed that she was indeed his daughter. She moved down to Texas to spend more time with him and his wife, Rebecca who took the news rather well. They talked, and it was at both their insistence that he join WWE again, once he kicked the pills for good and accepted God into his life. Jordan looked down at her watch, and her eyes got wide. "You guys are going to be late." She said, interrupting Paul.

Paul looked at the clock on the wall. "Shit. Come on Shawn."

Shawn stood and followed Paul out. "We'll be back in a half an hour."

Jordan just rolled her eyes as she stood and stretched. She knew how long the match was supposed to last, so she headed out of the room and down to the catering area. She waved and smiled at a few of the wrestlers that she knew and nodded at a few that she hadn't met yet. She rounded the corner and collided with something very solid, and somewhat muscular. She grabbed the person's arm so she wouldn't fall and cringed. "Sorry." She said softly as she stepped back.

"It's okay. It was my fault." The thick, deep, southern accent replied. He stepped around and gestured her around him.

"Thanks." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she passed him, never looking up.

The man watched as she walked down the hallway, and didn't notice when someone came up until he felt them hit his shoulder. "She's off limits man."

"Why?"

"Because man, that's Shawn's daughter. Not even in your league Nero." Randy laughed.

"That may be so, but never doubt what the heart says."

"And what's yours saying Jeff?"

Jeff Hardy smiled. "That she would be someone I'd love to get to know a little better."

Randy laughed. "Come on Skittles, let's go."

Jordan made her way into catering and smiled when she saw Amy Dumas sitting alone. Both girls had formed a friendship during the whole 'Matt/Amy/Adam' saga the year before. Grabbing an apple from the fruit area, she walked over to her and sat down. "What's up Ames?" She asked.

"Oh, hey Jordan. Nothing much, just waiting for Adam."

"He's up next, right?" She asked, biting into her apple, "After my dad's match?"

"Yeah, he's fighting John again."

"Man, isn't that getting old? They fight like, every week it seems like."

"They do," She agreed, "But the fans want to see a few more matches from them before we go on that different angle."

"Ah, I see." Jordan nodded. "That's when Rated-RKO starts, right?"

"Yeah, and a few weeks later is my last match."

"I can't believe you're leaving. First Trish, and now you."

Amy laughed. "Trish is leaving for her marriage; I'm leaving because my neck and knee can't keep taking the abuse."

"I know, but it still sucks."

"Yeah, it does."

The girls talked until Adam walked in. "Your dad's looking for you."

Jordan looked down at her watch. "Shit. I'll see you guys later. Good luck Adam." Jordan tossed her apple core in the garbage can on her way out. She practically ran down the hallway until she found her dad and Paul's dressing room. Taking a few deep breaths, she knocked and opened the door. "Are you two decent?" She asked.

"They're decent." Stephanie answered, followed by a baby cooing.

Jordan entered the room. "Is he mad?"

"No, just worried." Stephanie answered.

"Hi Aurora," Jordan took the little baby when Stephanie handed her over. "How are you doing today, huh?" She sat down next to Stephanie and gently rocked the little baby girl. "Still having colicks?"

"Yeah, but she's slowly getting those out of her system." Stephanie ran her hand over Aurora's hair.

"That's good to hear. I remember when my mom had my brother. He screamed all night for like the first ten months, and then one night, he stopped."

The two girls were talking about Aurora when Shawn and Paul walked back into the dressing room. "Hey Steph," Paul said leaning down and kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Hey Paul, Shawn," She took Aurora back and handed her to her father.

"Where were you at Jordan?" Shawn asked curiously.

"In the catering area talking to Amy." She answered honestly.

Shawn nodded before sitting next to her. He leaned down to tie his shoes. "So where are we going next?"

" Toronto for the pay-per-view." Three different voices answered. Shawn laughed, as he grabbed his bag. "Well then, let's go." He said as he walked out of the room.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "I'll see you guys on Sunday."

Shawn and Jordan were driving through Pennsylvania, heading north toward Toronto when he brought up her past. "So you know about me, what about you? I know some things, but others I'm lost on."

"What do you want to know?"

"What's the first thing you remember?"

"When I was three; I was jumping on my bed and fell off. I broke my collar bone. I think I remember that because my mom was so upset."

Shawn laughed. "What else?"

"Lets see, oh in grade school I broke my nose by running into a pole."

"How in the world do you run into a pole?"

"Well my friends were on the other side of the playground, and I thought I was short enough to run under it, but apparently I wasn't."

"What about your step-dad?" Shawn asked, remembering that she did have one.

Jordan became quiet. "He didn't like me too much. He used to hit me when mom wasn't around. He always told her that I fell down the stairs, or I fell while playing with Sofia. She never found out the truth until Josh told her. I was thirteen."

"What happened?" Shawn asked, his hands tightening their hold on the steering wheel.

"Josh saw him hitting me, so when mom came home he told her that dad had hit me. She ran into my room and asked me what happened. Josh was behind her and he nodded his head so I told her the truth. She waited until Tony came home and asked him. He lied and said that we were making it all up, and she believed him so I went to live with my grandparents after that.

"When I turned sixteen mom divorced Tony and I moved back in. She was pregnant with Ashlyn then, and she told me that she wished that she could take it all back. A few weeks later, that's when I found out that you were my dad and asked her about it. She told me everything that night. The next morning I started looking for you, via the internet."

Shawn digested this information and was careful at how he worded his next question. "Did he touch you in a sexual way?"

Jordan chuckled. "No, he didn't. I don't think he wanted to either." She sighed, "Okay, new topic. This one is getting depressing."

"Tell me about school." Shawn said, and Jordan began telling him about her school.

When they got to the arena in Toronto, Jordan quickly got out of the car and stretched. "I swear, next time we're flying."

Shawn laughed. "If I'm not mistaken it was you that wanted to drive up."

"Yeah well next time I say something stupid like that, give me a super kick would you?" She grabbed their bags from the back of the car and handed Shawn's his. "So when is Rebecca going to be here?" She asked.

"She should be at the hotel in a half an hour so she'll probably be here in an hour."

Jordan nodded. "Is she bringing the rug rats?"

"I think so."

Jordan smiled as they made their way into the arena. As the pair was walking down the hallway, Jordan saw Amy and Trish, who were friends outside of the ring, talking about their match. "Hey girls, what's up?"

"Hey Jo, how are you?" Trish asked, as she hugged the woman.

"I'm good. I can't believe you're leaving already."

"I know, feels weird, huh?" Trish laughed as she waved at Shawn. "How's your old man doing?"

"He's okay." Jordan nodded. "He's getting into the mindset for his match."

"Already?" Amy asked.

"Yeah."

"Why so early?" Trish asked, checking her watch.

"I have no clue. I think it's because it's a Hell in a Cell match, but I could be wrong."

"You, Jordan Hickenbottom, wrong? Never," Amy joked.

"Shut up," Jordan laughed, as the three girls headed to the catering area to grab a bite to eat.

"So, what do you think of the guys around here?" Trish asked.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked.

"I think what she means is who is the cutest guy here." Amy said.

"I dunno." Jordan shrugged. "I haven't met all of them."

"Well, what about Masters?"

"Too conceited."

"But the body?"

"Way too much muscle. It makes me wonder if he's compensating for something else." They all laughed.

"Okay, okay," Amy said, "What about Adam?"

"Sorry Ames, but he's too 'girly' for me."

"John Cena?"

"Too much of a thug for me," Jordan said, "Although you never know."

"What about Randy Orton?"

"Why are you guys asking me this?"

"We're just curious. You know what we like in a man, so we want to know what you like in a man." Trish said.

"If you wanted to know, all you have to do is ask." Jordan rolled her eyes. "I like a guy who can be an adult one minute and a little kid the next; someone who enjoys sitting and talking about different things ranging from the cheesiest movies to the best movies of all time. Basically, just someone that's their own person, you know."

Both girls smiled and started talking about the new movie with Leonardo DiCaprio.

"So, what did you find out?"

Trish rolled her eyes, "Basically she doesn't like posers, wants someone to laugh with her, joke with her, and she doesn't like muscular guys."

"Dumas?"

"She wants someone that's his own person, that won't change in a blink of an eye from one extreme to the next." She answered, "Why do you want to know all of this Hardy?"

"No reason." Jeff smiled at her before running off to find Matt and Randy.

Jordan listened as her dad and Paul went through their match one last time before sighing. "I'm going to get a bite to eat."

"Don't miss our match." They both said, before going back to talking.

"I won't." She rolled her eyes as she left the locker room, passing Shane, Vince, and Paul. "They're still in there." She answered the unasked question as she continued down the hallway. As she rounded the corner, she ran into someone; grabbing the wall this time, she said, "Sorry."

"We've got to quit meeting like this." Jeff said with a smile.

Jordan's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. "Oh Jesus, I am so sorry I walked into you again."

"It's no big deal Miss Hickenbottom."

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows who your dad is." Jeff said, before introducing himself. "My name is Jeff Hardy."

Jordan smiled. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Hardy." She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

Jeff smiled before taking her hand and placing a kiss to the back of it, silently thanking his grandmother for those etiquette classes. "Likewise Miss Hickenbottom," he said, moving to the side to let her pass.

Jordan tried to hide her blush as she walked around him and headed down the hallway, a small smile on her face.

Jeff turned and continued down the opposite direction, a smile etched on his face. He saw Randy and Matt and his grin got bigger. "Hey guys."

"Looks like the cat caught the canary." Randy joked.

"Not yet, but maybe." Jeff answered as he grabbed his bag and belt and headed to his car.

After Jordan rounded another corner, she made a mad dash for the catering area, looking for either Amy or Trish. Finally, after searching the room her eyes landed on Trish. As quickly as she could she made her way around the other wrestlers and divas until she reached her. "I need to talk to you, please."

Trish looked up and almost wanted to laugh at the clearly shocked look on the younger girl. Standing, she grabbed Jordan's wrist and pulled her back through the crowd of wrestlers and into the hallway. "What's up?"

"Jeff Hardy just kissed my hand."

"What?" Trish asked, almost as shocked as Jordan was.

"Jeff Hardy kissed my hand." Jordan reiterated.

"Start from the beginning."

"I was walking down here and I bumped into someone. I apologized, and he said 'We've got to stop meeting like this.' I snapped my head up and then we talked and he introduced himself to me, and after I introduced myself he took my offered hand and kissed it."

Trish smiled. 'You are smooth Jeff,' she thought, thinking back to when they started seeing each other. "So then what happened?"

"I came down here and found you." Jordan said. "What am I going to do?"

"First of all, you're going to act like you're twenty-six instead of sixteen and then talk to him."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Well sorry, but I've never had a guy kiss my hand; my cheek, yes, my hand, no."

"Look Jo, Jeff Hardy is from the south. That's how gentleman are supposed to greet a woman down there."

"And so is Randy Orton but he didn't kiss my hand when I met him."

"That's because Randy Orton's an ass hole with no manners." Trish said, rolling her eyes. "Look, Jeff is a gentleman when you first meet him. Afterwards, when he feels like he knows you better, he'll show is 'dorky' side. You know the one that he shows when he's doing a segment."

After Trish calmed the girl, she pulled her cell phone out and dialed Jeff's number from memory. She smiled when she heard his voice come on the line. "Hey Jeff."

"Trish? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the shit." She said, "What did you do to Jordan?"

" Jordan?"

"Miss Hickenbottom."

"Oh," He said, finally knowing her first name. "Nothing."

"Uh-huh. Then why did she come to me in a state of shock claiming that you kissed her hand."

"Because I did," He answered.

Trish shook her head. "Nero, you know that you can't be doing that kind of stuff, and you know she's off limits."

"Why is she off limits?" He asked.

"Jeff, just don't okay. Jo's a sweet girl. Leave her alone." Trish said. "Had I known that you were going to do that I wouldn't have agreed to find out what she liked about men."

Jeff was silent for a minute before he spoke. "Look Trish, I just want to be her friend, okay. If it goes further than that then we'll _both_ cross that bridge when we come to it, okay; me and her, not you, me and her, nor her dad, me and her. Just her and me, alright."

"Okay Jeff. Bye." Trish snapped her phone shut and shook her head. 'She doesn't stand a chance to his charm.' She thought as she walked to her locker room for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, people actually reviewed my story! big cheesy grin Yay! Thanks for the reviews, and I hope that y'all enjoy the chapter.  
DISCLAIMER: in chapter 1, will be in Chapter 5...

So, without furthur ado...here's Chapter 2!!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Jordan was quiet all the way back to the hotel. Her mind kept replaying the whole scene between her and Jeff the whole night. She was so distracted by it that she didn't get to appreciate Vince's head become acquainted with the Big Show's backside. Oh she told her dad that she watched the whole match, and she did, but her mind was on her conversation with both Jeff and Trish. Amy had found out via Trish, so she talked to her and Amy was able to at least quell some of the thoughts that had settled into Jordan's head. When the car pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, Jordan climbed out of the car and grabbed her bag. 'I just need to workout,' she thought as she grabbed her bags. She walked into the hotel behind her dad and Rebecca and followed them up to their rooms. Once inside her own room, she changed into her work-out clothes and grabbed her mp3 player and keycard before leaving her room.

As she walked into the empty gym, she put her ear buds in and pressed play. 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance blared into her ears as she stepped onto the treadmill. She set the speed, and by the end of the song she was running on the machine. After the next three songs played, Jordan slowed her pace until she was walking slowly before shutting the machine off. Slowly making her way over to the weights, she grabbed two-fifteen pound dumbbells and began doing her normal weight lifting of fifteen reps for each arm, then fifteen for both. She didn't notice when someone else walked in.

Jeff couldn't get Jordan out of his head, so he figured that he would go work it out of his system. Walking into the gym, he saw her standing over by the weights. He smiled to himself before making himself known. He walked over to the weights and grabbed one ninety pound weight and started working out. He watched his form in the mirror and almost dropped the weight when Jordan looked up and dropped one of hers. "Damnit." She said as she leaned down and picked it back up. She sat them both down in their correct places before going over to the bench. She put fifty pounds on it before pulling out her ear buds. "Can you spot me please?" She asked as she lay down on the bench.

Jeff sat his dumbbell down and walked over to her. "Sure."

"Thanks." She said as she started doing her reps.

"So how is it having a dad in the business?" Jeff asked.

"It's different." Jordan answered, "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"What's it like to have a brother in the business?"

He laughed, "So you do know who I am then."

"I never said I didn't."

"Ah," he said, "It's okay; a little shitty from time to time because they expect me to be like him when I'm not."

"I see." Jordan said. "What was with the kiss on my hand earlier tonight?"

Jeff smiled. "I was just being a gentleman."

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

"I was," Jeff said. "I always do that when I introduce myself to a beautiful woman."

Jordan rolled her eyes as she sat the bar back on its resting place. Sitting up, she said, "Whatever." She grabbed her mp3 player and said, "I'll see you around Mr. Hardy."

"Call me Jeff please. Mr. Hardy is my dad's name."

Jordan chuckled. "Bye Jeff."

"Miss Hickenbottom," He nodded.

"Oh, and call me Jordan." She walked around the door, leaving Jeff alone in the well-lit room.

Jordan squinted at the clock on her nightstand. Groaning, she sat up and stretched her very sore muscles in an attempt to relieve them before standing. Reaching over to the table, she grabbed her glasses and slipped them on. Yawning, she walked to the connecting door and knocked loud enough for her dad to hear her before opening it a crack. "Dad, are you here?" She asked before poking her head in.

"He left for the arena already." Rebecca said.

"It's not even ten yet." Jordan replied, "He's not supposed to be there until three."

"He's doing a signing."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Jordan ran a hand through her hair. "Well I'm gonna shower and maybe find some food. Wanna come with me?"

"Oh honey, I wish I could but I gotta head back home. The rug rats have school tomorrow."

Jordan nodded. "Okay, I'll drop you guys off at the airport then."

"You don't have to,"

"I know I don't but I want to." Jordan looked at the clock on the wall, "Give me a half and hour and we'll go." She closed the door and started to get ready.

After dropping Rebecca and her half brother and sister off at the airport, and grabbing some fast food at McDonalds, Jordan made her way to the arena. After getting there, she took a drink of her very burnt, stale coffee before pitching it in the trash as she walked in the building. She smiled and nodded at a few of the wrestlers that were milling about, waiting for the autograph signing to start, before finding her dad's dressing room. After knocking, she walked in and tossed her bag on the ground. "I'm here dad." She said.

"Did Rebecca get to the airport on time?" He asked, poking his head out of the bathroom area.

"Yeah, I got her there in time. The kids told me to tell you that they love you and they'll call you when they get home."

Shawn made a noncommittal noise as he walked into the room drying his hair with a towel. "Mmmm, smells good." He said.

"It's McDonalds. I skipped breakfast this morning."

Shawn shook his head. "Okay, well I gotta go and get all prettied up for the signing so feel free to do whatever."

"Okay dad. See ya later."

Shawn leaned down and kissed Jordan's forehead. "Bye."

Jordan pulled her laptop out of her bag and decided to check her e-mail, and basically get caught up on the world. She quickly scanned through her e-mail until she found the one from her brother and clicked the link. After the page opened, she read:

_Hey sis, just writing to tell you that I got the scholarship! I can't believe it! I'm actually going to Harvard. Mom is thrilled for me, of course, and Jackie is too. Garth is still with mom. I swear that man is almost as annoying as her last boyfriend was, but at least he's nice. Oh and before I forget, Sofia's got a boyfriend. His name is Roger. I'm not too fond of him, but she's smitten with him. Mom seems to like him too. Let's see, what's up with you? Brad keeps asking about you. Mom and I don't tell him anything though. How's your dad and Rebecca? I hope they're doing good, and I hope the rug rats are too. Well I gotta jet, so I'll catch ya later. Love Ya! Josh._

Clicking on the reply button, Jordan started her message back:

_Hey bro, I can't believe you got the scholarship! I'm so proud of you. You've worked your butt off to get it, and I'm happy for you. It's about time that you're getting to pursue your dream of being a lawyer. At least that means no more community college. LOL. So, Sofia's got a boyfriend now, huh? Well you be sure to tell him that if he tries any funny business that I'll have my friends come and kick his ass. Have you been spying on them, because if you have been then I'm gonna slap you. Oh and before I forget, dad's got a week off, so I'll be heading your way in a few weeks, so I'll be able to see you guys soon. Nothing is really going on, just the usual and thanks for not telling Brad about anything. I swear that boy is annoying; why do you hang out with him? Dad, Rebecca, and the munchkins are doing good – dad's at an autograph thingy now and Becky and the kids are heading home. Well I better go. I'll talk to you later (on the phone this time-I swear). Love you, Jordan_

Jordan hit the 'send' button, before checking the rest of her mail. She smiled when the screen name _LAWBOI1984 _sent her an instant message.

LAWBOI1984: No I haven't been spying on them. God, I'm not that much of a prick.

SEXYGURL1980: Yes you are. You're way to overprotective of her. Let her be her own person Joshie.

LAWBOI1984: Don't call me Joshie. You know how much I hate that damn name, and you should be one to talk about being overprotective. So anyways, what are you doing?

SEXYGURL1980: I'm not overprotective. I'm waiting for dad to get done with the autograph signing.

LAWBOI1984: That's gotta suck.

SEXYGURL1980: It does, but at least I have you to bug.

LAWBOI1984: True. :-)

SEXYGURL1980: So how are classes going? You haven't told me in awhile. Are they getting easier, or harder?

Jeff was walking down the hallway, when he heard someone laughing. Curiosity getting the better of him, he followed the sound until he was outside of Shawn Michael's dressing room. Smiling, he pushed open the door and peered inside. He saw Jordan sitting on the floor with her laptop open in her lap, typing furiously on her keyboard. Pushing the door open more, he leaned against the wall and watched her silently. 'I wonder who she's talking to,' he thought as he tried to see the screen. Craning his neck, he finally caught a glimpse of screen and frowned. He tried to make sense of the blurry words on the screen before Jordan's laughter filled the room again. Deciding that he would regret his decision later, he slowly backed out of the room and knocked on the door.

Jordan jumped at the knock before looking over her shoulder at the door. "Come in," she said as she turned back to the computer and began typing again.

Jeff poked his head in. "Hello Jordan, how are you doing today?"

Jordan let a small smile escape. "I'm fine Jeff, and yourself?"

"I'm okay," He said as he walked in and sat in one of the folding chairs. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to my little brother," She said, as she finished typing her goodbye, before closing the laptop. "Now I'm not doing anything."

Jeff chuckled slightly, "Well I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat."

Jordan checked her watch before nodding. "Sure."

Jeff smiled before standing and holding his hand out for her to take. She raised an eyebrow at the offered hand, before placing her hand in his and helping herself up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jeff said as he held the door open, "Ladies first."

Now, when you see two very opposite people sitting across from one another you do tend to look, watch, and stare at them a little bit more than you would a normal couple. So it was no surprise when a few wrestlers and divas were walking in and around the catering area were staring very openly at Jordan Hickenbottom and Jeff Hardy, who were oblivious of the many eyes staring at them.

"So that's what really happened?" She asked before taking a sip of her mountain dew.

"Yeah, that's what happened." Jeff answered, before asking his own question. "When did you find out that Shawn was your dad?"

"When I was sixteen."

"May I ask how you found out?"

"I spent most of my time online, and I was researching something for school when I stumbled upon my mom's hospital records. Clicking the links, I found my birth certificate and saw the name: Michael Shawn Hickenbottom. So, I did a generalized search and found some photos. When I saw them, I knew so I confronted my mom about it and she told me the truth."

"That must have been hard," Jeff said.

"It was, but after some soul searching I decided to look for him. It took a few years, but I found him."

"How?"

Jordan smiled, "With the right friends you can find out anything on the internet."

Shawn popped open the door to his dressing room, a smile on his lips. He loved meeting the fans that took the time to stand outside in any kind of weather to see him and his friends do what they love. He rolled his neck before he noticed that Jordan wasn't there. Grumbling under his breath at his oldest daughter, he set off to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here it is. Sorry it took so long to get out... a lot of sh!+ happened since the last chapter so. Once again, thanks to everyone that reviewed. It made me smile. So anywho... ON WITH THE STORY!!! Also, I made a mistake in chapter 1 - Cynthia (Jordan's mom) is suppose to be pregnant with Ashlyn, not Sofia... I will correct it after I'm finished posting the story. I just wanted you guys to know so you wouldn't think I was losing my mind. Which I have already lost... So yeah, you may read now._

_DISCLAIMER: same as the first one... close to the second one..._

* * *

CHAPTER 3 

Jordan and Jeff had left the catering area, and now were walking around outside the arena, being very careful to not run into the fans. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Jeff asked.

"When do I have the time?" Jordan laughed. "I'm always on the road with my dad. When I do go home, I'm leaving again to see my little brother and sister. I just don't have the time for a serious relationship. What about you; do you have a girlfriend?"

"I did." He answered, "But it just didn't work anymore. She didn't believe me when I told her something and that basically tore us apart."

"Do you mind if I ask what you told her?" Jordan questioned.

Jeff ran a hand over his face. This was the part of 'getting to know each other' that he really didn't want to discuss, but if he was going to try and 'woo' her, then she deserved to know the truth, even if it was a partial truth. Taking a deep breath, he started. "I was addicted to pain killers. I mean, come on; your body can only take so much pain before you turn to pills. So, after that everything changed. I needed to take them to do anything. After awhile, I started showing up late; missing house shows, hell you name it I probably was too out of it to know. Right before my last match I had to do a drug test. I knocked the cup out of Shane's hand and I was let go later that day."

Jordan nodded, "Then what happened?"

"I went home and talked to Beth about it. She's my ex. She told me that there was nothing wrong with taking pills when you're in pain. After being home for six months I realized that the pills were taking over my life, so I checked into rehab. She couldn't handle it and left."

"How long have you been sober?"

"Since I started wrestling again," He answered honestly. "I've found other ways to beat the pain, so to speak."

"How?"

"I draw, write, paint; you name it I probably do it. I mean, where I was at three years ago was bad. I didn't like that person, you know."

"Do you like 'this' person?" She asked, placing her hand on his arm.

"Yeah, I like the person I am right now."

"Good." She smiled. The pair lapsed in silence on the walk back inside the venue.

Shawn had walked the hallways looking for Jordan with no luck. He checked with Amy, and a few of the other divas to see if they had seen her. Oh, he knew that she could handle herself, but he didn't want to take the chance. Heading back to the dressing room to call her, he finally saw her. She was walking in front of him with Hardy. Shawn kept himself calm as he watched the pair interact.

"Well Jeff, it was nice hanging out with you today." Jordan said with a smile.

"Likewise," He replied. "I'll see you later." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it again before continuing down the hallway, a tiny skip in his step.

Shawn watched the pair with interest, and almost spluttered when he saw Jeff kiss his daughter's hand before leaving. He could feel himself getting angry, but what could he do? She was twenty-six years old; a grown woman. She could make her own choices. He still didn't like it though. So, grudgingly he walked the short distance to his locker room and opened the door. He was not going to question her choices. Nope, he wasn't. "What's up with you and Hardy?" he asked. 'Well so much for that,' he thought.

Jordan looked up from her spot on the floor, confusion on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you two just a few minutes ago. He kissed you."

"He kissed my hand." Jordan corrected. "Why do you want to know?"

Shawn sighed. "He's a drug addict."

"He was dad, kind of like you were." Jordan said. "People do change, you know. Hell, you of all people should know that."

Shawn ran a hand through his hair; this was going all wrong. "I know that Jordan. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't dad; I promise. Now, quit worrying about me and start getting ready for the show tonight." Jordan said.

Later that night at the hotel, Jordan was on her phone talking with Josh. "I just can't believe he'd say something like that, you know?" she said, as she flipped through the channels on the television.

"Well Jo, you gotta realize that you're his 'first born'. He's just looking out for you."

"It's stupid though Joshie. It's almost like he doesn't trust me."

"He does trust you Jordan; you know that. Did it ever occur to you that maybe he doesn't trust this Jeff guy?" Josh asked. "And don't call me Joshie goddamnit."

"But why wouldn't he trust him? It's not like he did anything too horrible."

"How do you know for sure though?" Josh sighed, "Look sis – no matter what this guy tells you, you just can't automatically believe it. It would almost be like me telling you that I've sworn off sex for the rest of my life."

"Oh damn Josh that was just wrong. Don't talk about your sex life with me, okay." Jordan laughed. "I'll take your advice though. Maybe I'll have to ask some friends of mine."

Josh groaned. "Don't do anything stupid. It might not work this time."

"I know. I'll talk to you later. Tell Sofia that I'll call her tomorrow after we land."

"Okay. Take care Jo."

"You too Josh; love ya."

"Love you too; bye.'

"Bye," Jordan said as she hung up her phone. Grabbing her computer, she decided to e-mail a few people before going to bed; seeing if they could check up some stuff on a certain person.

Jordan was excited to be going back home for a week before she and Shawn went back on the road. Granted, he was flying down to San Antonio in the morning, but for tonight it would be just him and her; away from his wrestling friends, his wife and munchkins, and annoying ring rats. After she changed into her favorite, comfortable pajamas, she strolled down to his room to watch a plethora of movies – ranging from the hideously grotesque to the insanely hilarious. So it came as a big surprise when she knocked on his door and he answered wearing his 'traveling' outfit. "Oh, hey Jordan."

"You're leaving already?" She asked.

"Yeah, Cameron's sick so I'm gonna take off earlier than planned." He said as he let her in. "Rebecca just called and told me. Chicken pox,"

Jordan nodded. "Okay, need any help packing?"

"Would you?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yeah," She began folding his clothes and placing them in the way to small suitcase, the movies and popcorn forgotten.

Jordan stood outside her mom's new house, a large grin on her face. Thanking God for 'summer vacation' she strolled up the drive as she pulled her set of keys out. Unlocking the door, she walked in and smelled the telltale sign of her grandmother's cooking. Inhaling deeply, she closed the door behind her and kicked her shoes off. Walking through the immaculate house, she stopped when she reached the kitchen and saw her mom, grandmother, and her brother and sister sitting around the table, each chopping an ingredient to add to her grandmother's famous vegetable soup. Smiling, Jordan said, "I'm here."

" Jordan, sweetie." Her grandmother said, shuffling over and wrapping her granddaughter in a hug. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too grandma." She said.

"Jo," Her mother said, giving her a hug after her mother. "How have you been?"

"I've been okay." She said with a smile. "Dad's going crazy though."

"He's always been crazy," Cynthia said with a smile. "Especially if he acts the same way as he did when I met him."

After Jordan hugged her brother and sister, she took a seat next to her grandmother. "So, veggie soup?" She asked.

"Just for you sweetie." Her grandmother said, pushing the carrots over to her. "You can finish chopping these and tell us about your travels."

"So then I walked in and Josh was standing there with his arms crossed, telling me that I couldn't see him anymore; all because I was five minutes late." Sofia said, as she and Jordan were looking through things inside Spencer's.

"What did mom say?"

"Mom doesn't care what time I come home, as long as it's before eleven." Sofia held one of the shirts up for inspection.

"I'll talk to him sweetie, but when mom's not around you know you have to listen to Josh."

"But he makes all these bogus rules." She said, rolling her eyes. "It's starting to get annoying. I'm sixteen, not six."

Jordan laughed. "Honey, he's just being protective of you. That's all,"

"It still sucks though." Sofia put the shirt back. "Let's get something to eat."

"After you."

"So, tell me about this Jeff Hardy guy." At Jordan's shocked look, Sofia laughed. "Come on Jo, Josh isn't the only one that uses that e-mail account."

"What's there to tell?" Jordan said, taking a drink. "He's another wrestler that I happen to know."

Sofia arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, and I'm the queen of Sheba."

"Well your Majesty-"

"Stop with the bull. I spilled about me and my boyfriend, now it's your turn."

"Honestly, what's to tell? He's not my boyfriend, hell I barely know him."

"You might be able to fool Josh but not me sis." Sofia said, "Do you like him?"

"Maybe; just a little," Jordan held her thumb a few centimeters away from her pointer finger. Much to her dismay, her fingers slowly moved apart. "Okay damnit I like him. There, happy?"

Sofia smiled. "Yes," She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now I want details."

Jordan was happy she was away from her family's constant questions, but she still missed them all the same. Her grandmother's cooking and laugh, her mother's constant nagging and perfume, Josh's constant questions of the wrestlers, Sofia's 'peppiness' and even her youngest sister Ashlyn's constant climbing on her. She knew that it would be a long time until she could see them again, but at least she didn't have to put up with them now. Yawning, she leaned back into the seat on the airplane and slid the headphones on to listen to the movie.

Once at the arena, she made her way down the many hallways, looking for her dad's dressing room. When she finally found it, she knocked before walking in. "Hey dad, Paul." She nodded in greeting.

" Jordan," Paul said, as Shawn gave her a hug. "How is your mom?"

"She's okay. Annoying as usual but she's okay." She laughed. "I'm fine dad."

"Just checking," He grinned.

"How's Cameron?"

"He's doing better, still pink and itchy, but better."

"That's good. How's Aurora Paul?"

"She's not colicky anymore." He smiled, "So she's better."

"Good." Jordan was about to sit down when the door fell open, letting Randy, Jeff, John, and Johnny fall into the room. "Uh, hey guys." Randy said being the first one to stand. "We're starting the storyline tonight."

"Okay." Shawn chuckled. "Can you excuse us for a few minutes Jordan?"

"Sure." She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag. "I'll be in the diva's locker room if you need me."

After passing through the guys that were now crammed into the small dressing room, she pulled her bookbag over her shoulder and leisurely walked down the hallway. She wasn't expecting Jeff to follow her, but wasn't surprised to see him walking next to her. "Hey Jeff,"

"Hi Jordan, how was your nice mini vacation?" He asked.

"It was good. Yours?"

"It was alright." He said, "A little boring, but alright all around."

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Hung out with my friends; spent time with my dad. You?"

"Pretty much the same thing." She said, turning the corner and spotting the diva's locker room a little ways down.

"Hey," Jeff gently touched her arm, "Wanna do something before the show?"

Jordan looked him over once before answering, "Like what exactly?"

"Something spontaneous and crazy," He replied, a mischievous look in his dark green eyes.

Something sparked in Jordan's sky blue eyes as a smile stretched across her face. "Let's go." She said, grabbing his hand and following behind him.

Now Shawn really wasn't a worrier, but right now he was freaking out. He went to the diva's locker room to get Jordan, but none of them had seen her. He called her cell phone, but got her machine. He asked everyone around the arena if they had seen her, with no results. He sent a few of his friends around the arena searching for her. "She just wouldn't take off without telling someone Paul," Shawn said, running his hand through his hair.

"We know Shawn," Paul patted his shoulder. "But Jordan's a big girl; she can take care of herself."

"I know that Paul," he said, "I just don't trust the other people."

Jordan and Jeff were quiet as they snuck back into the arena, both soaking wet. Carefully running down the hallways, dodging everyone they knew, they finally made it to Jeff's dressing room before their laughter broke out. "God, I can't believe we got soaked." He laughed.

"Well it's your fault."

"How was I supposed to know that there was going to be that much water on the ride?"

"Maybe because it was a water ride," Jordan rolled her eyes as she tried to find a towel.

Jeff knew what she was searching for, so he disappeared into the bathroom and came back out with a couple towels. "Here." He said, handing her a towel. He took his and wiped his face off.

Jordan smiled as she also wiped her face off before drying her hair. "I gotta change. I'm freezing." She wrapped the towel around her shoulders before going over to her bag.

Jeff watched her with a small smile stretched across his face as he thought back to their day. After dropping her bag off in his dressing room, they loaded into his rental car and picked up lunch before heading out to the pier. He saw a fast ride that he wanted to go on, and he dragged Jordan with him. He didn't know that they were going to land in the water, but he wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world. To him, she still looked as beautiful as the first time he saw her.

Jordan could feel his eyes on her before she walked into the bathroom to change. She had such a wonderful day with Jeff, and she wouldn't change it for nothing. After changing, she tried as best as she could to ring the excess water out of her shirt as she thought of their day. Chuckling at the older man's antics, she shook her shirt out before folding it and wrapping the towel around it. Opening the door, she walked right into Jeff, who proceeded to fall, taking her with him.

"I'm so sorry," Jordan said, burying her face in his chest as she laughed lightly.

"It's okay," Jeff said, his hands rubbing her back slightly. "The floor broke my fall."

She lifted her head up with a small smile as she carefully tried to pull herself up. "Jeff, you can let me go now." She said softly.

"I know." He replied, brushing a strand of hair out of her face before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Jordan was smiling brightly as she walked through the arena, heading for her dad's dressing room. She could still feel Jeff's lips on hers, and his hands gently resting on her back. She was humming softly as she opened the door. Her good mood was shattered when her father angrily screamed, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Jordan dropped her bookbag on the ground at the sound before looking up into the face of one very angry Shawn Hickenbottom. "Dad-"

"Don't 'Dad' me. Now where have you been?"

"Out." She answered.

"Out where?" He asked.

"With Jeff on the pier." She replied.

"Didn't I tell you that you couldn't hang out with him?" He asked.

"No, you told me that you trusted me to make my own decisions." Jordan snapped back. "I'm not a child anymore and I'll be dammed if I'll let you treat me like one."

"I am your father-"

"Yeah, I know that." Jordan said. "But I'm also a grown woman who can make her own decisions and I will continue to hang out with Jeff."

"Over my dead body. You are not to see him again, understood." Shawn said.

"I don't have to deal with this," Jordan grabbed her bookbag and went to the door. "When you get your head out of your ass, then you can talk to me." She jerked the door open and Shawn winced when it slammed shut behind her.

"Why does he have to act like an asshole?" Jordan asked, tears of frustration slowly falling down her face.

"Because all dads are assholes," Amy said, as she wrapped the younger girl in a one armed hug.

"But I didn't do anything wrong. I mean, yeah I guess I could've called, but he was the furthest thing from my mind at the time and _then_ he has the fucking balls to say that I can't hang out with Jeff anymore! What is his problem?" Jordan flopped back on to the large, overstuffed bed in Amy and Adam's hotel room.

"He was just worried about you honey," Amy ran her hand over Jordan's leg. "You're his oldest and no matter what you do he's going to be protective of you."

Jordan groaned. "I don't need his protection. I didn't have his protection during the first twenty years of my life. I can take care of myself." She sat up. "Thanks for listening to me rant for the past half-hour."

"You don't have to thank me Jo." Amy stood and walked Jordan to the door. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will, and thanks again." She gave Amy a hug before walking down to her room.

Amy watched her go, and sighed when she felt arms wrap around her stomach. "Is she okay?"

Amy nodded. "She'll be just fine Adam."

* * *

_So, bad...good...stupendous...so totally awesome that I should just shut up about it? lol. Don't forget to review... it makes me smile. And keeps me from being bored._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: - WOW! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It means so much to me. This is the fourth of I think what will be 15-20 chapters of this fic so hopefully you'll like it. Oh and before I forget, I have to give a large shout out to the person that helped me with this:_

_SHANNYGOAT: thank you so much for looking this over and helping me out with this shit, even with your technology woes, and with all your other fics that you're working on, you took the time out to help me and I really appreciate it. Thank you._

_So anywho, on to the story!_

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Jordan stood outside the hotel pool later that night, a bright orange towel wrapped around her slim hips. She needed to calm her temper down and figured that a swim would do it. She walked over to one of the lounge chairs and sat her towel, along with her shoes, atop it before taking a deep breath and diving in. Coming up for air, she wiped the water from her face before wading through to the edge of the pool. Taking a deep breath, she went back under and began swimming laps.

That's how Jeff found her. Thanks to Amy, Jeff knew how much trouble that Jordan had from her dad, and he wanted to apologize to her for it. He didn't want to cause any problems with her and her dad, and that's what he thought he did. He casually walked over to where Jordan's things were at and sat next to them, watching her.

Jordan could feel someone watching her, so she stopped her laps and scanned the area. When her eyes landed on Jeff, she let a small smile escape before she swam over and climbed out. Grabbing her towel, she wiped her face off before wrapping it around her body and sitting next to him. "Hi," she said.

"Hey. I uh, I heard about you and Shawn and I wanted to say sorry."

"Why?" Jordan asked. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah I did," Jeff said, "I caused ya'll to fight and I didn't want that."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," She shrugged. "But you know what? I don't care. Let him throw his little temper tantrum. Either way I'm not going to stop hanging out with you."

Jeff chuckled. "You are headstrong, that's for sure."

"Indeed I am," She said before standing. "Now I'm going to swim some more. You're welcome to join me." She shed her towel again before jumping in.

It only took Jeff a few seconds to make up his mind and jump in – fully clothed.

Jordan laughed as Jeff tried to swim towards her. "Jeff, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm swimming." He replied.

"I see that," Jordan swam over to him, "But why in all of your clothes?"

"I don't know," He shrugged with a laugh.

Jordan rolled her eyes as she proceeded to pluck at one of his shirts. "You're gonna be so sore in the morning."

"I don't care." He grinned.

"Well I do. At least get rid of one of your shirts and your shoes. Please."

Jeff rolled his eyes, but pulled himself out of the pool and removed his shoes and both of his shirts. "Happy now?"

Jordan nodded before dunking herself in the water and swimming the length of the pool. After popping back up, she scanned the area. "Jeff?" she called, before shrieking when she was pulled under. Popping back up, she wiped the excess water off her face and coughed before she locked eyes on Jeff. "You're so dead."

* * *

"Shhh," Jordan whispered as they were walking down to her room. "Do you want to wake the whole floor?"

"Sorry," Jeff whispered back. He waited patiently as she opened her door and walked in, motioning him to follow.

"So tell me why we came back to your room?"

"So I could change; then we'll go to your room so you can change and then we're going to grab a bite to eat somewhere."

"Sounds like a plan." Jeff replied.

"It's supposed to sound like one." Jordan grabbed her clothes. "Give me five minutes." She tossed her towel on the floor and walked into the bathroom to change.

After a few minutes, she opened the door and carefully stepped out. She grabbed her tennis shoes and slid them on before pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Let's go."

Once Jeff changed, the pair took off in his rental car again and left the hotel. "You know, your dad's gonna be pissed."

"I don't care." Jordan grinned as she leaned back against the seat. "I'm having fun. I'll deal with him later."

"Well, where to?"

"Anywhere,"

* * *

The pair got back to the hotel sometime around three o'clock the following morning. As they walked to Jordan's room they were quiet for fear of waking any of the other wrestlers up. Stopping outside her door, Jordan turned to face Jeff. "I had fun tonight Jeff," She said softly with a smile.

"Me too," He agreed.

"Well, goodnight." Jordan said.

"Goodnight." Jeff stepped back to let Jordan open her door. Once inside she smiled and closed the door softly.

Jeff slowly walked away from her room, a frown across his features. 'Oh what the hell,' he thought as he turned around and ran back to her room. Knocking quickly, he waited for her to answer the door.

Jordan finished pulling her shoes and socks off when she heard the knock on her door. Thinking it was her dad, she stood and strode purposely to the door and jerked it open. "Jeff? What're you-" She got out before his lips descended on hers and his hands wrapped around her waist. Jordan's hands went to his neck as he deepened the kiss. When the need for air became too much for the pair, they slowly pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other's. "I've wanted to do that all night," Jeff admitted softly.

"I'm glad you did." Jordan replied, "Very glad you did." She leaned forward and kissed him again.

* * *

---THREE MONTHS LATER---

Jordan and Shawn got over their argument after a few weeks and were back to normal; at least, normal for them. While Shawn spent most of his time working and talking to Rebecca, Jordan spent any downtime with Jeff, which was usually any free time he had. So, it was no surprise that this day would find Jeff and Jordan skateboarding through the parking lot of the latest venue. "Hey Jo," Jeff called as he stopped.

"Yeah," She said as she turned around to face him.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Hell yeah," Jordan skated over toward him, before stopping. "Did you have fun?"

"No," He joked as he rubbed his backside lightly.

"I told you not to jump that." She laughed lightly as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

Dropping an arm over her shoulder he laughed. "Well at least you had fun at my expense."

"You could've told me that you never skateboarded before, than I wouldn't have asked."

"What and make me look like an idiot? I don't think so." Jeff replied as she laughed.

* * *

Now, you would think that since the whole locker room knew of their relationship, they wouldn't stare anymore at the pair. Well, you thought wrong. They still got stared at, but the difference was that they couldn't believe that they got together. Some of the divas wondered how Jordan could put up with some of Jeff's antics; the wrestlers wondered how Jeff could deal with Jordan's sometimes ditzy personality, but none of them wondered about their love.

"You know," Jordan said as she pointed her half-eaten apple at Jeff, "You should dye your hair purple again."

Jeff pulled a blue and red braid out and examined it. "Sure, but let's keep the blue in."

"Oh most definitely keep the blue in," She nodded. "Wanna color it tomorrow night?"

Jeff racked his brain to see if he had anything to do. "Sure, I think all I have planned tomorrow is a phone interview thing."

"Great." Jordan leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss. "See ya then." She said before jumping up and walking over to Amy and Adam.

"Man," Randy said watching as Jordan walked away, "I never thought Shawn would go for it."

"Go for what?" Jeff asked.

"You seeing his daughter."

"Why not?"

Randy looked over at the man. "You know why not Jeff," he said, "You just better hope that they don't find out." He patted his back before walking away, leaving Jeff to contemplate what he said.

* * *

Jordan was sitting in her hotel room after the show, laughing at Jeff, who was busy dancing around the room to the 'Macarena'. "Oh my god," She said as she wrapped her arms around her midsection.

"What?" Jeff asked, as he shimmied his hips before jumping and starting again.

"I think I just cracked a rib," Jordan got out between breaths after Jeff stopped and flopped next to her on the bed.

"You didn't crack a rib," Jeff rolled his eyes as he dropped down next to her and stretched out.

Jordan rolled her eyes, "And how would you know? Wait, don't answer that." She ran her hand over Jeff's unruly hair, a soft smile crossing her features.

Jeff noticed the smile. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing," She leaned down and placed a small kiss on his forehead before stretching out next to him.

"It has to be something." He replied, propping his head up with one hand while the other rested on her hip.

"It's nothing Jeff. I promise."

"Are you sure it's nothing?"

"I'm positive." She leaned over and kissed him. "I promise."

* * *

Jordan waited patiently for her dad outside his dressing room. He was in one hell of a match earlier that night and was getting checked out by one of the crew doctors. She was worried about him and anyone that walked by could see that. Twirling her hair around her finger, she let out a breath when the doctor walked out. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine; he just pulled a muscle. He'll be off for the next week, so that way he can be at the pay-per-view." He replied with a smile before walking away.

Jordan rolled her eyes before knocking and walking in. "How are you feeling dad?"

"Like I got hit with a Mack truck," he replied as he stood up slowly. "But I'll live."

Jordan walked over and grabbed his bag. "Come on; I'll drive you to the hotel."

"I thought you were riding with Jeff." He said.

"Jeff is at the hotel already; he left as soon as his match was over for that chat."

"Yeah, that's right." Shawn swung his arm over Jordan's shoulder and they walked out to his rental before he gingerly climbing in the passenger seat. Jordan tossed their bags in the back before walking over and climbing in.

Shawn ran a hand through his hair when he felt the tension in the car. Sighing, he said, "Are you angry with me?"

"No; why would you think that?" Jordan glanced over at him.

"Well you're acting like you're mad at me and I just want to know why."

"Dad," Jordan sighed. How was she going to explain this to him, "I'm not mad at you; I just don't understand why you don't want me to be with Jeff. Yeah, he did drugs, but he's clean now. He changed, just like you did."

"Jordan, how do you know he did?"

"I can just tell dad. I've talked to Matt, Amy, and everyone else that was around him then and they told me that they know he's changed. Amy said that he doesn't lock himself away anymore; that he talks to the other wrestlers."

Shawn sighed. "Will you tell me if anything's different?"

"Yeah dad, I'll tell you." She promised as they pulled into the parking area of the hotel.

* * *

"So, how's your dad?" Jeff asked once Jordan walked into his room.

"He's okay." She answered as she dropped down on his bed. "He just pulled a muscle."

"Will he be okay?"

"Yeah, but he'll be off next Monday."

Jeff nodded as he sat next to her. "So what movie do you wanna watch?"

"What are my choices?"

"Let's see," Jeff flipped through a few channels. "We have 'Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure', 'Thirteen Ghosts', 'The Butterfly Effect', or 'Saw'."

"Which one haven't you seen?"

"I haven't watched 'Saw' yet."

"Then we'll watch that." She said as she reached for the phone to order room service.

"Okay then." Jeff replied. "I'm gonna change." He grabbed a pair of pants and t-shirt before walking into the bathroom. Once he was finished, Jordan changed. By the time she came out their room service was there and Jeff was busy picking through the snacks. "Took you long enough."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She climbed up next to him and grabbed a few M&M's. "Are you gonna order the movie?"

Jeff laughed, before hitting the 'confirm order' button.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Wow, thank you guys so much for the reviews last chapter. I can't believe that ya'll really like this fic so much. It makes me smile when I get your reviews. So, without further ado… here's the next chapter - a little earlier than planned, but who actually cares. Once again, many thanks to shannygoat._

_DISCLAIMER: The only people I own are those that you don't recognize. The ones that you do recognize, they belong to Vince McMahon, WWETitan Industries, themselves, etc. No money is being made off of this, so please don't sue. The only things I own are my clothes, TV, my many movies that I paid for, and my cat._

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Shawn, if Jordan's happy then stay out of it." Rebecca said softly.

"But that's the thing Rebecca, I don't know if she is happy or not."

"Well is she acting like her usual self?"

"Well yeah," He replied.

"Then she's happy." Rebecca said with conviction. She had listened to Shawn complain about Jordan and Jeff's relationship for the past four months and she just had about enough of it and was going to tell him that. "Shawn, Jordan's twenty-six… soon to be twenty-seven. She's a big girl and can take care of herself. You know that if she had a problem she would tell you, or me, or her mom. She would even tell Paul and Stephanie. You just need to let her live her life and leave it at that. If her heart gets broken then it gets broken. Contrary to popular belief, girls are not made of glass."

"I know baby," Shawn said. "It's just I think he's all wrong for her."

"And my dad swore you were wrong for me, but he let me make my own decision. He didn't butt-in all the time, or bring it up constantly." Rebecca sighed. "Just let her do what she wants, okay."

* * *

Jordan leaned against the wall, her mp3 player blaring music in her ears. She was growing impatient as she waited for Maria and Lisa to hurry up with whatever they were doing. Seeing the bright blond hair of Maria, she pulled the ear buds from her ears. "It's about time."

"Sorry, sorry." She said as she and Lisa reached her. "Lisa had to leave a post on her My Space page."

"They get worried if I don't check in at least once a week." Lisa said by way of an explanation. "So what are we doing?"

"We're going to the mall." Jordan said, swinging her keys in her hand. "I gotta pick up a few things."

"Oh," Maria grinned, "Things for Jeff?"

Jordan raised an eyebrow at her friend as Lisa snickered lightly. "If you must know I'm picking up a few c.d.'s and a couple new outfits." She unlocked the doors of the car. "Nothing for Jeff."

"Well, okay then." Maria grinned knowingly as she slid into the passenger seat.

"I'm not." Jordan said again as she started the car.

"Uh huh," Lisa said before they all laughed.

* * *

"So, you and Jordan seem to be getting closer." Randy said as he, Jeff, John and Matt were sitting on the entrance ramp.

"What of it?" Jeff asked.

"Well," Randy trailed off.

"What our eloquent friend wants to know is if you tapped that yet or not." John said with a laugh.

"I refuse to discuss that with you guys because it is none of your business. And you better hope that Shawn doesn't hear you guys talking about her like that or he'll kill you." Jeff said, slapping Randy and John upside their heads.

"Well shouldn't you jump in and defend her honor?" Matt asked.

Jeff looked at his brother. "I'll just tell her later what they said and she'll tell their girlfriends and they'll withhold sex."

"Man, that's just mean." Randy said.

"What can I say, I'm a mean person."

"Yes you are," John said, as he pushed himself up and wiping his hands off on his jeans, "So how are you two actually doing? I mean, are things okay?"

"Things are going fine."

"So she doesn't know about-" Matt asked.

"No, she doesn't know about that." Jeff said, "And I'd like to keep it like that."

"She's bound to find out sooner and later," Randy said.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there, okay man. Just drop it, okay."

"Consider it dropped." Randy held his hands up in surrender before standing. "Let's go grab some food before the women get back."

The others nodded before standing and heading to the catering area.

* * *

"So, what do you think of this?" Jordan asked, as she held a t-shirt up.

"It looks good," Lisa said, "I think he'd like it."

"Yeah,"

"Yeah," Maria agreed, "Especially with this skirt."

"You mean with that cloth." Jordan eyed the really short denim skirt that Maria was holding up. "Would that actually cover my ass?"

Maria and Lisa shared a look before laughing. "Yes it would cover your ass." Maria answered before tossing it in the bag. "I think that's it."

"Let's go ladies." Lisa said before walking to the check out counter.

When the girls got back to the arena and dropped their things off with the rest of their stuff they walked into catering, still chatting about a few of the outfits they bought when they saw the guys. Jordan stopped, making Maria and Lisa walk into her. "What's going on?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, why'd you stop?"

"Because of that," She said before moving so they could see what she was talking about.

Jeff, Randy, and John looked up when they heard the girls laughing and had the grace to actually look embarrassed. Picking themselves up off the floor they tried to explain the reason why they were on the floor.

"It was just supposed to be a simple wrestling move." Randy said, trying to sum it up in the least amount of words as possible.

"Then how do you explain the clothing?" Maria asked gesturing between the three men.

"Got caught on the table and chairs," John reasoned.

"And the swollen lips?" Jordan asked.

Jeff looked down before mumbling his answer. "What was that?" Jordan asked, crossing her arms.

"I said it's because our heads hit the cement floor a few times."

"Where was Matt when this was taking place?" Maria asked.

"Matt was too busy talking to Ashley to baby-sit." Matt replied as he walked in with his cell phone pressed against his ear.

"Hi Ashley," The girls chorused before Jordan grabbed the phone and began telling her about the outfits they bought.

"Did we miss something?" John asked, looking toward the girls.

"We missed a lot of something man," Randy said patting John on his shoulder as Jeff and Matt nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Jordan and Jeff were in their room talking about different things when his cell phone rang. "I gotta answer it," he mumbled before standing and reaching for it. "This is Jeff." He answered. Once he heard the person on the other line, he stood up completely and turned to Jordan. "It's my dad. I'll be back."

"Okay. I'm just gonna jump in the shower." She said before standing. Giving Jeff a kiss she grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom. When the shower started, Jeff walked into the hallway.

"I told you not to call me when I'm on the road." Jeff said harshly but softly, once he was out of earshot from Jordan.

"Well she was asking about you. What did you want me to do Jeff?"

He sighed, not wanting to fight with the person on the other end. "Put her on."

"Hi daddy,"

* * *

Jordan shot up in bed, hand over her mouth to stifle the scream that threatened to come out. Once she was sure she wasn't going to scream she pulled herself from Jeff and the bed. Slipping her shoes on as well as her glasses, she scribbled a quick note before walking out, her keycard safely tucked in her hand. Shuffling down the hallway, she stopped when she came to the room she wanted to be at. Knocking softly, she hoped the person on the other side was awake.

"Jordan, what's wrong honey?"

"Can I come in dad?"

Shawn nodded and stepped aside, letting his daughter walk in. "Is everything okay Jordan?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just. I had a really vivid dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," She shook her head no before sitting on the foot of his bed. "Dad, how did Rebecca take it when she found out about me?"

"Well you saw her; she took it as well as to be expected."

"Honestly dad?"

"She was upset for awhile. She yelled a lot, but she understood that I didn't know about it and left it at that."

"What if you did know about me, then what?"

"I don't know sweetheart, I just don't know." Shawn sat next to her. "I like to think that if I did that I would've told her about you as soon as I met her."

"Do you think that she would've left if you did know about me and didn't tell her?"

Shawn sighed, "Yeah, I think so." He gently rubbed her back. "Is that what your dream was about?"

"Sort of," She nodded, leaning back into the comforting touch.

Father and daughter sat like that for most of the night, until Jordan dozed off. Shawn smiled before gently lifting her up higher on the bed, pulling her shoes and glasses off before pulling the blanket over her. Kissing her temple he grabbed the extra blanket from the closet before settling himself in a chair and falling asleep soon after.

* * *

_AN: HAHA!!! I'm an evil women, but you love me for it. j/k... or am I???  
Don't forget to review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Well, I must say when I started writing this fic I never expected that anyone would be reading it… let alone that ya'll would like it so much. I usually go back and re-read all of the reviews everyday… and before I put another chapter out. You guys, the ones that review, make me all giddy inside. Even those of you that don't review… ya'll make me happy too, because you took the time to actually read it and for that; this chapter is dedicated to all of ya'll. So, enough of the long-ass AN… and the mushiness… onto the chapter!_

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Jordan sat in Jeff's dressing room, her laptop open. Signing on, she checked her e-mail, and grinned when she saw one from her sister, Sofia. Clicking the link, she began reading:

_Hey Jordan, I finally found some time to actually e-mail you. Josh finally left for school last week. He's happy, although his girlfriend is pissed off at him. My boyfriend and I are doing great. He asked me to prom last night and I said 'yes'. Don't worry though, thanks to you, Shawn, and Josh, if he tries anything he won't live to see anything the next day. Mom is still with the ass-hole. Not even grandma likes him. She said something along the lines that he was an egotistical bastard that needed his balls chopped off. Her words, not mine. Other than that there's nothing to report here. How is it on the road? Has Jeff been behaving himself? And for that matter has Shawn? I've been watching the show you know and tell your dad and HHH that their stuff is the shit, especially against Orton and Edge. It was funny as hell when they fought the McMahon's' and Big Show, but even funnier now. Hopefully they'll get the belts, huh? Hint hint. Well I have to go, so I'll talk to you later. Love you, Sofia. P.S. - Tell Jeff I said hi._

Jordan laughed before sending her reply. Once that was done, she decided to surf the internet for anything interesting. When she couldn't find anything interesting she closed the internet connection and shut down her computer. Placing the computer back into her bag, she stood. Grabbing her cell phone from her bookbag, she dialed an all too familiar number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello."

"Hey you," Jordan smiled.

"Jo? Hi, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Oh god, I'm doing okay. Planning for the big day and everything," A chuckle came across the phone.

"And is he helping you?"

"Nope; he said something about stepping on my toes and not wanting to get body slammed. I dunno. How are you and Jeff doing?"

"We're doing okay." She answered.

"And how's your dad dealing?"

"I think he's okay with it now, a little skeptical still, but other than that he's okay."

"Is he gearing up for the rumble?"

"Yeah, so hopefully everything goes well. Paul's been complaining of his leg hurting recently, so he's trying to take it easy."

"But Paul is like your dad and isn't slowing down."

"Got it in one," Jordan laughed.

"Well sweetie it was good to talk to you, but I gotta get going."

"Okay I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Jo."

"Bye Trish." Jordan said before clicking the phone off. As she rounded the corner, she ran into someone. "Shit, I'm sorry."

Jeff chuckled. "We have to stop doing that. One of these days we're gonna kill each other." He draped his arm over her shoulder.

"We are." She agreed. "So what are you doing?"

"Coming to find you to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat."

"Okay." She said with a smile, wrapping her arm around his waist as they started walking down the hallway.

* * *

Later that night after the show, Jeff awoke to an insistent buzzing. Grabbing the annoying object he flipped it open. "H'lo." He mumbled.

"Jeff, it's me. She's sick."

Jeff slowly pulled away from Jordan before sitting on the side of the bed. "What?"

"She's sick. We're heading to the hospital right now."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know Jeff. She started vomiting and hasn't stopped all day so I took her to the doctor and he said to make sure she got fluids and stuff like that and her fever spiked so we're going to the hospital."

Jeff stood and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he continued speaking. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you get here?" The person asked.

"I don't know if I can. I might be able too, but I don't know."

"She's your daughter Jeff."

"I know this."

"Then you need to get here Jeff, now."

"I'll try. Which hospital?"

"Memorial." The person answered.

"Okay." Jeff sighed before hanging up. Looking at the ceiling, he prayed silently before calling Vince. He needed to get out of the house shows for the next few days.

* * *

Jordan woke up alone. She grabbed her glasses and slid them on her face before looking around the room. Seeing the folded piece of paper on the nightstand, she grabbed it and flipped it open and read:

_Hey beautiful,  
__Something happened at home so I took off for a few days to try to help. Sorry I didn't wake you up, but it was late when I got the call. I should be back by Friday at the latest. I love you.  
__Jeff_

Jordan sighed, before rereading the last line again. 'He loves me,' she thought with a smile before dropping back against the bed. "He loves me."

* * *

Jeff walked into the hotel room a few nights later with his bag over his shoulder. Trying not to wake his girlfriend he gently closed the door and sat his things on the floor. Rifling through his bag, he pulled out a change of clothes before going into the bathroom. After turning the water on and stripping down, he climbed in. After washing, he just stood there, hands braced against the wall as he let the water flow on his neck and down his back. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the bathroom door open nor did he hear the curtain being drawn back. He jumped when he felt a pair of warm, small hands on his back. "Jesus you scared me." He mumbled.

"How is everything?" She asked rubbing his back softly.

"It's okay."

"Did you get everything settled?"

"For now," He sighed happily as she gently worked at a few of the knots on his back.

"Good." She said, before placing a kiss on his shoulder. "Let's go to bed." She reached around him and shut the water off. Pushing the curtain open she grabbed herself a towel and wrapped it around herself before handing one to Jeff. Turning to face him, she let a small smile escape before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

"What brought that on?" Jeff asked, licking his lips.

Jordan smiled before stepping back. "You'll see." She said before walking through the door, tossing her towel back into the bathroom. Jeff smiled before shedding his towel and walking into the bedroom.

Jordan looked up when Jeff walked in and let a smile cross her face again. She patted the mattress next to her as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail holder. "I love you." She said softly as he climbed in next to her.

"I love you too," He replied before kissing her and lowering her to the mattress.

The only sounds in the room after that were sounds of passion as they both showed each other how much they love each other.

* * *

_AN: I know, I know... kinda short, but sweet in it's shortness. Big thanx to Shannygoat once again. After this chapter, she will be thanked so many times ya'll will be thinking that I'm 'brown-nosing' or something like it, but I do promise that I'm not. I'm just showing gratitude. So, don't forget to review, and tell me what you think._


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Thanks again for your reviews! And thanks goes out to Shannygoat. I swear I will stop thanking her sooner or later. Here's where the fun begins!!! So without further ado… Chapter 7!_

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Jordan stood in the gorilla position at the pay-per-view, watching her dad and Paul's match. She winced when she saw Paul drop onto the mat after hitting Randy. She knew something was wrong, especially when he tried to pull himself up. She watched as he looked at her dad and he nodded, climbing into the ring and punching the referee. "That wasn't what we talked about!" Vince yelled, only stopping when he saw his son-in-law holding his injured leg. "Oh shit. Get the medics!" Everything went a little crazy for a few minutes as DX left Orton and Edge lying on the outside of the ring before they made their way back. As soon as they stepped behind the curtain, Jordan jumped into action, grabbing Paul's other arm and slinging it over her shoulder. "What happened?" Vince asked, after Paul sat down.

"I pulled my quad." He answered, "The good one." Shawn and Jordan stood back as Vince, Stephanie, Shane, and the house doctor looked at him.

"Dad, is he okay?"

"He did the same thing to this leg as the other one." He answered as Randy and Adam walked through the curtain. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, how's Paul?" Adam asked.

They all winced as Paul yelled. "He's hurt."

"So what are we going to do about the Rumble then?" Randy asked as he wiped the blood off his face.

"Well, we're not having the match again, that's for sure." Adam replied.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Shawn said. "Don't worry guys, we'll all think of something."

* * *

"What's wrong Jo?" Jeff asked later that night as they were driving to the hotel.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." She answered as she looked out the window.

"Jordan, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know." She sighed, resting her head against the cool glass.

"So what is it?"

"I'm just worried about Paul and my dad. I mean, how are they going to continue the DX gimmick? Without Paul, they can't."

Jeff sighed as he reached over and grabbed her hand. "They can and they will. They'll think of something. You'll see."

"Promise me something."

"Anything,"

"Promise me you'll try not to get hurt."

"I promise."

* * *

A week before the Rumble, Jordan was flipping through channels in the hotel room, opting out of going to the taping. Groaning at the stupid shows, she grabbed her laptop and signed on. Checking her e-mail she came across something that she'd been waiting for. Closing her eyes, she clicked the link.

_Jordan, here's the information you wanted. The cost of the stuff is taken care of so don't worry about it. This guy seemed legit until we found some stuff out on him. Everything you told us about him is true, but we found some other stuff too. Apparently the reason why his last girlfriend left wasn't because of the drug use; it was because he cheated on her. The catch-22: he got the girl pregnant and she told his girlfriend about it. Let's just say that it didn't help matters any that he was high when he got her pregnant. After that he went into rehab. Once checked out, he visited the mother, a Miss Jamie A. Shaffer, age 28 at Memorial Hospital in North Carolina. She had a daughter, Samantha Lynne Shaffer-Hardy the next morning. Jeff is listed as the father and he does pay child support for this daughter. He was also down at the same hospital a few weeks ago when she was admitted for vomiting, high fever, and lethargy. The little girl is doing better, and is now at home.  
At the bottom of this are the links of the different places we found the information. Also, there are the passwords to get on there. We both have been monitoring his movements too, that's how we know when he left and everything. Thank you for the opportunity to help you again. Tell Shawn we said 'hi'. We'll keep track of this information for as long as you want us too. Take care._

_S&B_

Jordan re-read the e-mail again, tears slowly falling down her face. 'How could he keep this from me?' she thought as she began clicking on the links and applying the passwords for each one. After looking through all the information, she saved it. Leaning back against the pillows, she clicked the reply button on the e-mail.

_S&B,_

_Thanks for the information. Keep following him and checking. I really appreciate your help with this. I'll tell Shawn you said hello. I'll be home sometime tomorrow so we'll talk about everything then. Take care._

_Jordan_

Jordan hit the send button before closing everything down and shutting her computer off. She stood up and threw her belongings into her bag before leaving Jeff a note, making something up about her family before leaving. As she caught a cab, she called the airport to get a ticket back home.

* * *

Jeff walked into the hotel room and immediately knew that Jordan wasn't there. After finding the note, he read it before calling Shawn. "Hello."

"Hey Shawn, it's Jeff; did Jordan tell you what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"She left me a note saying that something was wrong at home and was wondering if she had told you."

"Nope, she hasn't mentioned anything to me about it." Shawn said as he piled his things into his rental. "Have you called her yet?"

"No, I'm going to do that now. I'll call you back." Jeff snapped his phone shut before calling Jordan.

"Hi, this is Jordan. I can't get to my cell phone at this time so if you could leave a message after the beep and I'll call you back when I can. Love ya."

"Jo, it's Jeff. Is everything okay? I got your note a little bit ago. If you need me, call me okay. I love you. Bye."

* * *

Jordan stumbled into her mom's house early the following morning, yawning. Dropping her bag onto the floor she quietly walked into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Opening the refrigerator she pulled out the eggs, bacon, and milk before she started cooking breakfast. That's how her mom and sister's found her an hour later.

"Jordan!" Ashlyn screamed before running and wrapping her arms around her big sister's waist.

"Hey Ash, how are you doing huh?" Jordan spun around and pick up her youngest sister before giving her mom a kiss on her cheek.

"What are you doing home?" Her mom asked.

"I just missed you guys, that's all." She said as she sat her sister down before hugging Sofia.

"Jordan?" Her mom asked.

"I'm fine mom. Trust me," She turned back to the stove and finished cooking.

* * *

After spending the morning with her mom and sisters, she made a phone call. "Hey it's me. I'm here."

"That was quick." Someone answered, by way of greeting. "Where are we meeting?"

"The usual spot in an hour,"

"We'll see you there."

"Bye," Jordan said hanging up her phone.

An hour later, Jordan was sitting in the local coffee shop with her laptop. Everything seemed to remind her of seven years earlier, when she had asked the two men to help her before. Her eyes caught the sight of sickly blond hair, followed by a wisp of a man, no older than she quickly making his way toward her. "Hey S."

"Please honey, you can call me Scott. It's okay." He said as he slid into the seat across from her.

"So Scott, where's B?"

"Brent is following your new boyfriend. Apparently when you left you caused quite a stir."

"I figured I would." Jordan said, pulling her laptop out along with a notebook. "So let's get started, huh?"

* * *

Jeff hung up the phone with a sigh. Apparently her brother hadn't heard anything about his grandma being sick. Dropping down on to the floor with a groan, he tried to rack his brain to see if he may have done something to make her go home. 'I don't think I did anything to her,' he thought as his cell phone rang. Quickly answering it, he said, "Hello. Jo?"

"Hi Jeff," Jordan said softly.

"Jesus honey, you scared the hell outta me." He replied. "Is everything okay? Where are you?"

"No, and I don't want to talk about it over the phone." Jordan said, "I'll be at the Rumble so we'll talk then, okay."

"Jordan, what's going on?"

"We'll talk at the Rumble." She repeated. "Look I gotta go. See ya."

"Okay, I love you."

"Bye." Jordan said.

"Bye." Jeff replied, but was met with dead air.

* * *

Jordan slowly walked up to the venue, her belongings in the hotel that they were all staying at for the night. Pulling her coat tighter around her body to ward off the chill she pushed the door open and walked in. She smiled and waved at a few of the wrestlers that were there as she cautiously made her way toward her dad's dressing room hoping not to see Jeff. Apparently God was still mad at her about something.

Jeff walked around the corner and saw Jordan heading toward him. Picking up his pace he reached her before she could disappear. "Hey sweetie," he said, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Hi Jeff," She said before moving around him and pulling her coat tighter around her smaller frame.

"What's wrong?" Jeff reached out and touched her shoulder and noticing her wince. "Jordan?"

"Please don't." She said as she quickly moved away from him. "Don't touch me."

"Jordan, what's the matter? You leave without telling anyone anything, and you come back acting like-"

"Like what?" Jordan asked, jerking around to face him.

"Like someone hurt you," He finished, reaching out to touch her.

Jordan took another step back. "That's because someone did."

"Who? Who hurt you?"

"You did." She said before turning and running down the hallway, leaving Jeff standing in the hallway, a look of understanding on his face. 'She knows.'

Jordan stopped when she found her dad's dressing room. Calming her breathing down as best as she could, and wiped her face off with her hands, she pushed her door open. "Hey dad." She said, "I'm back."

Shawn's head poked out of the bathroom before the rest of him before he swooped down on Jordan, wrapping her in a tight, warm hug. "What happened?"

"It was a false alarm." She said, stepping back. "How's Paul?"

Shawn knew she was changing the topic, and decided to let it slide. "He's doing better as you well know. He's trying to walk on crutches, but it's not working like he wants it too."

She nodded as she sat down. "And when does he start rehab?"

"I think he starts in two weeks." He said, sitting down next to her. "What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing dad." She patted his knee. "I'm gonna go back to the hotel."

"Are you sick?"

"Yeah, I think so." She said, wringing her hands together. "Good luck tonight." She stood up and kissed his forehead. "I hope you win the Rumble."

"But you know I'm not."

"I can hope, right?"

Shawn nodded as he watched her walk out of the room. He knew something was up, and he had the feeling it had to do with Jeff.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Hopefully the alerts will be working soon. But if they're not, then oh well. I hope that when/if you read this that you'll like it. So without further ado… Chapter 8!!!_

_DISCLAIMER: The only people I own are those that you don't recognize. The ones that you do recognize, they belong to Vince McMahon, WWETitan Industries, themselves, etc. No money is being made off of this, so please don't sue. The only things I own are my clothes, TV, my many movies that I paid for, and my cat._

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Jordan sat in her hotel room, the papers and notes spread out around her and her glasses perched on her nose when there was a knock on the door. Pulling herself from everything, she stood and walked over to answer it. "Hello."

Jeff smiled timidly. "Hey sweetie, you said we'd talk after the Rumble."

"So I did," Jordan stepped aside, letting Jeff pass her. "I already know about Samantha."

"I gathered as much." Jeff nodded, as he walked past her.

"I just want to know why you didn't tell me."

"I didn't know if 'we' were going to work, so I didn't mention it."

"And when you thought we could work, then what? Were you just going to not say anything?"

"I was going to tell you-"

"When Jeff; when were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know when Jordan!" Jeff shouted, jumping up. "I didn't think-"

"That's right; you _didn't_ think!" Jordan shouted back as she walked to the bed. Grabbing a few of the papers she threw them at him. "Apparently you never do."

Jeff looked down and saw detailed pages of his life when he was in high school. "How did you get this?" He asked calmly as picked them up.

Jordan crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "When you have the right friends you can find _anything_ on the internet."

"You had someone search about me?"

"Yeah, and it's a good thing I did, otherwise you would've continued lying to me about the fact you had a kid." She yelled.

"I didn't lie to you!" He screamed, before tossing the papers back on to the bed. "But I think my omitting the truth shouldn't be questioned."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because Jordan, you had someone search about me and my past on the internet." Jeff said, getting angry. "That there just showed me how much you actually trust me."

Jordan crossed her arms, "Like I said it was a good thing I did."

"Oh really; how is that 'a good thing' Jordan? Huh? Explain that to me? Explain to me how doing all of that gives you the right to be pissed at me, when I should be pissed at you?"

"You knew that that's how I found out about my dad Jeff. It isn't that big of a secret."

"Are you kidding me Jordan?" Jeff asked, getting angrier by the second. "Does he know that you did all of that? Searched about him; his family; even his kids?"

"Yes Jeff, he does." Jordan said, "But we're not talking about that. We're talking about you lying to me by not telling me you have a kid!"

"Oh yes we are." Jeff said. "We are gonna talk about that."

"Like hell I am," Jordan said, grabbing her things. Pushing past Jeff, she reached the door. Turning back to him, she said, "It's over."

"Fine!" Jeff screamed at the closed door.

* * *

"Hey dad, it's me. I was just calling to let you know that I won't be back on the road with you for awhile. Jeff and I broke up. I guess you were right about him. Just so you know, he didn't hurt me physically or anything like that, but he did hurt me. Don't do anything stupid though okay. I just wanted you to know. I might be back out for Mania, but I. I just don't know. I'll talk to you later. Love you; bye."

Shawn snapped his phone shut, closing his eyes as his daughter's voice played over the message in his head. 'He hurt her, but not physically.' He thought, 'So what did he do?' Instead of dwelling on it, he decided to go to the source. He was going to get the answers he needed, and he was going to get them now.

* * *

Jeff knew as soon as he saw Shawn that he was in for it, so he was carefully avoiding the man. His friends were sympathetic of his plight, but…

"Man whatever you did to piss that man off, you need to apologize." Randy said, holding an ice pack to his head. "I'm tired of getting my ass handed to me every time we wrestle."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I don't need my career shortened anymore than it already is thanks."

"What did you do to him?" Adam asked.

"It's not what he did to him," John said, tossing his bag on the floor, "It's what he did to _her_."

Adam and Randy looked over at Jeff. "She found out."

"And let me guess, she didn't find out from you." Adam said sarcastically.

"Man, I told you to tell her. I told you that it would blow up in your face."

"Yeah, I got that, okay." Jeff said before sighing. "Everyone knows that I fucked up royally with her okay. I'm getting it from you guys, the other wrestlers, and divas. Shit, Trish and Amy called to chew my ass out about it. Everyone on Smackdown knows, according to Matt. Fuck, even Jamie knows and I don't know how the fuck she found out about it. I'm getting shit from everyone here. I know I fucked up, but so did she."

"Yeah; how?" John asked, genuinely curious.

"She had some stupid fuckers search about me and my family on the goddamn internet." Jeff ran a hand through his hair.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Jordan had you searched on the internet?" Randy asked.

Before Jeff could answer, Shawn appeared. "Hardy!"

"Shit," Jeff said, before standing up. "Shawn."

"What did you do to her?" He asked, pushing through the crowd. "Huh? What did you do to her?"

"Shawn, it's complicated and it's between me and her, okay."

"It's not okay. What did you do to her?"

* * *

"WHAT!?!" Jordan yelled into the phone.

"Shawn beat the shit out of him." Maria repeated.

"Why?"

"You're his kid. He hurt you, so Shawn hurt him."

"He doesn't know anything about what happened." Jordan said, "All I told him was that Jeff and I broke up."

"Well the entire locker room on each of the shows knows about it and they're on your side."

"There aren't any sides Maria. There shouldn't be any sides. At all."

"Well Jordan, there are." She said.

"Listen, you tell them all that I left Jeff and it wasn't because of that, okay."

"But-"

"Just tell them that Maria, please." Jordan pleaded.

"Okay, okay." Maria replied, "I'll tell them it wasn't because of that. I'll just say that you two wanted different things okay."

"Okay. Thanks," Jordan replied before hanging up. She tossed the phone onto the floor and laid back down, curling herself around her pillow, crying.

* * *

"Hey Jo," Sofia said as she walked into her sister's room. Sitting down on the bed, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was suckered-punch, which I guess I was in a way."

"Well he hasn't called here, you know." Sofia said, stretching out next to her sister.

"I figured he wouldn't." Jordan sighed. "I had Scott and Brent look for him online."

"Like they did for your dad?"

"Yeah."

Sofia nodded, although Jordan couldn't see it. "Then he has a right to be mad at you, just like you are with him."

"But he knew about them Sofia," Jordan replied, "Hell I practically told him how they found my dad."

Not wanting Jordan to get angry with her, she changed the subject. I did have a reason for coming up here."

"Oh yeah, why?"

"She was supposed to tell you that we were here." Amy said, standing in the doorway.

"But we think she got a little sidetracked." Trish said with a laugh as Jordan jerked up into a sitting position, turning to look at her friends.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought you could use some friends." Amy took in the appearance of the younger girl. "You look like shit."

Jordan flipped her off before standing. Walking over to her dresser she pulled a change of clothes out. "I'm just going to change. Give me ten minutes."

"Take your time." Trish replied as she started making the bed and Amy started straightening things up.

* * *

Ten minutes later a clean Jordan walked back into her bedroom. Pulling her hair up, she straightened her glasses and sat on top of the bed, pulling the blanket around her shoulders to ward off a permanent chill that was enveloping her body. "So why are you guys here?"

"Well, Mickie called me," Trish said, "And filled me in on everything. After chewing Jeff's ass off I called Amy and we decided to pay you a little visit."

"It wasn't easy finding you either." Amy said. "We called everyone that we knew that knew you to find out where you would've gone."

"You could've called me. I would've told you where I was at."

"We tried, but we kept getting your machine." Trish said. "But that's beside the point. We thought you needed your two very best friends to try to cheer you up." Trish pointed to two very large bags sitting by the door. "Amy if you would."

Amy laughed before standing up and walking over to the bags. Grabbing them both, she dragged them over before plopping down next to Jordan. "We've got chick flicks, ice cream, junk food, tissues, magazines, bowls, and a change of clothes for each of us and pictures of very hot looking guys – with and without muscle because you have to be weird like that." She said to Jordan with a smile. "Operation: Make Jordan Laugh is underway."


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: A double update for you guys. I'm trying to be nice…… well actually I'm not. I just wanted to get these chapters out before the BIG event that's gonna happen soon… So, get reading already! Also, this chapter is short - it's more of a continuation of chapter 8. I hope that y'all like it. And don't forget to review!_

_DISCLAIMER: it's the same as the other chapters... i'm just too lazy to re-type it._

* * *

CHAPTER 9  
ONE MONTH LATER

Jordan stood outside the arena, her overnight bag slung over her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she popped her ear buds in and hit play on her mp3 player, before starting forward. She didn't want anyone stopping to talk to her. She was just here for her dad, and only her dad. He was getting the tag team belts tonight with John, and she wanted to congratulate him in person, instead of over the phone. Pulling the door open, she walked in and started following the signs taped on the wall. She let her mind focus on the songs blaring in her ears, not paying attention to any of the wrestlers who stopped and stared at her, or tried to talk to her.

Shawn had heard from John that Jordan was lurking around backstage looking for him. Quickly pulling his shirt on, he opened the door to his dressing room and scanned the hallway, looking for her. He smiled when he saw her heading towards him. Stepping fully out in the hallway, he waited until she looked up. Wit ha smile, he pulled at his ears, letting her know to take off the headset. When she did, he greeted her with a hug, "Hey sweet pea."

"Hi dad," Jordan hugged him back just as tight, "So how's it been?"

"The same as usual," He led her into his dressing room, "Paul's knee is slowly getting better. Aurora's trying to walk, according to Stephanie, and Shane's wife is pregnant again."

"Are they having a boy or a girl?" She asked, sitting down in one of the folding chairs, letting her bag fall to the floor.

"They don't know yet." He answered, as the door opened and Randy stuck his head inside. "Hey Shawn, Vince is lookin' for you."

"I swear that man's gonna be the death of me," He muttered before standing. "I'll be right back Jordan."

"Okay dad," She said, pulling her sweatshirt off and pulling her t-shirt down. Opening her bag, she pulled out one of her favorite books and started reading.

Jordan was still reading when she heard the door open a few minutes later. Thinking it was Shawn, she answered without looking up. "So what did Mr. McMahon want?" When she didn't receive an answer, she closed the book. "Dad - What do you want?"

Randy smiled sheepishly as he closed the door. "We need to talk Jordan."

"Actually we don't so if you don't mind." She said, gesturing to the door.

"I do mind." He said, sitting across from her. "What you did was just as bad, and wrong as what Jeff did to you."

"Oh? How so?"

"You both lied to each other, and you both know it. Jeff fucked up because he didn't tell you about his kid; you fucked up by searching him on the internet. Put yourself in his shoes; how would you feel if someone searched about your history on the internet?"

"I have nothing to hide, so it wouldn't bother me."

"Now that is a lie." Randy said, "You would be just as pissed as he is and you know it."

Jordan slammed her book shut. "Let's get this straight Orton; you don't know me at all. You don't know what I would feel, do, want, or need in any situation and you never will. You do not know what's going on in here," She tapped her temple, "Nor do you know what's going on in Jeff's head. You think that you can just waltz right in here and tell me what I already know? Yeah, we both fucked up, but he fucked up a whole lot worse than I did."

Randy shook his head. "I think what has your panties in a twist is that everyone else knew about Samantha and you didn't."

"Not everyone knew about her."

"I'd beg to differ." Randy said. "I knew about her; Adam knew, Matt knew, hell even most of the diva's knew about it." He stood up. "Does that mean he didn't trust you? No, it didn't. It just meant that he didn't know how to tell you. Think about it Jordan; just think about it." Randy finished before opening the door and leaving.

* * *

Jordan pulled her largest bag down from the hall closet, listening to her mother criticize her about her decision to go back to Texas. "Mom,"

"Jordan, you should stay here. You don't need to be out with them again." Cynthia said.

"I know this, okay." Jordan slammed the bag down.

"I just think it's not right."

"You think it's not right because you want me to be like you." Jordan said getting into Cynthia's face, "But guess what mom; I'm not like you. I don't want to be miserable and with a guy that I don't love because the one I do love lied to me."

Cynthia slapped her across the face. "How dare you talk to me like that; like I'm beneath you."

Jordan stepped back and rubbed her cheek. "I just call it like I see it." She turned around and grabbed her suitcase.

"I love Robert just as much as I did Henry." She said, thinking that's who Jordan was talking about.

"No you don't mom," Jordan turned back around. "You can't stand him. You never could. You're still in love with that bastard that beat me and you've made me suffer for it."

"No I haven't."

"Yeah you have. You tell me when I can see Ashlyn, Sofia, and Josh, and I have to leave the one thing I love for a week, because that's all the time I'm allowed here in your presence. If I try to stay longer, you make me feel like I'm put out."

"Don't make me the 'bad guy' here Jo. You chose to spend a week here, three times a year. I know that you get off more than that, but you spend it down with your dad."

"No I don't mom. I take the same amount of vacation time as they do. Yeah, I can come and go as I please, but I choose not to. I love being able to see everything around the world. I might not ever able to do it again and I don't want to miss out on it."

Cynthia followed Jordan down the hallway and into her bedroom. "Then don't blame me for not being able to see your siblings."

"Even if I came home as many times as I wanted you wouldn't let me stay longer than one week. You always make me leave."

Cynthia watched as Jordan tossed her bag on the bed. "You can leave now, and not come back. I'll send the rest of your things down to that hell hole in Texas."

"That hell hole in Texas is so much better than here." Jordan replied. "The only reason why I hadn't moved everything down there is because of Ashlyn, Sofia and Josh, but Josh is at school and Sofia will be going to college in a few years and Ashlyn is living with grandma so I really don't have a reason to keep coming back to this house. And don't worry about sending it down there, I'll find someone else to pick up my things." Jordan threw in all the clothing she could fit into the suitcase before closing it. Picking it up, she turned back to her mother. "And just think I was going to talk to you about Jeff." Jordan shook her head. "Bye mom. It's been fun."


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Oh my god. RL stepped in and I lost my internet connection since the last time I posted. Then, instead of trying to fix it I ended up working so many hours that I completely lost track of time and what-not and I decided that on my day off that I would fix it and I did. So without further ado, here's Chapter 10!_

_DISCLAIMER: The only people I own are those that you don't recognize. The ones that you do recognize, they belong to (the recently blown up) Vince McMahon, WWETitan Industries, themselves, etc. No money is being made off of this, so please don't sue. The only things I own are my clothes, TV, my many movies that I paid for, my cat, and my two French poodle puppies._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"Hi Jordan," Rebecca said, "You didn't have to knock you know. Come on in."

"I know, but I wasn't sure if you were here or not." Jordan replied, sliding her shoes off and following Rebecca through the house. "Where are the munchkins?"

"They're at their grandma's tonight; weekly movie night or something like that." She laughed before sitting on the sofa, pulling her legs underneath her. "So, what's up?"

Jordan mimicked her sitting position. "Well, could I ask you something? And don't tell my mom I asked you this."

"Sure honey, what is it?"

"It's just. I was wondering if dad had known about me all these years and never told you; then you found out about it, what would you have done?"

"Well, that was blunt, even if confusing." Rebecca said. "I would've been angry at him, naturally. I probably would've left, but I know that I would come back to him."

"Even if you didn't trust him anymore?"

"Yeah, because I love him."

"If it were that easy," Jordan said.

"It can be sweetie." Rebecca said. "Jeff admitted his mistake, and you need to as well. He knows he screwed up and he's trying to make up for it. He's showing you his hand, and you're upping the bet."

"He hurt me though."

"Yeah, being lied to hurts; you know that, I know that, your dad knows that, and I'm sure Jeff knows that, but two wrongs don't make a right."

"But I didn't lie to him." She said, "I told him about my friends and how they could find anything about anyone at any given time."

"No, but you undermined him." Rebecca said, "By going to your friends to find out the details of his past. That probably made him feel like you didn't trust him."

"But if I hadn't done that then I wouldn't have ever found out about his kid."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Rebecca asked, "Deep inside Jordan, do you honestly believe that Jeff wouldn't have told you; ever?"

Jordan stood up and ran a hand through her hair. Pacing, she said, "I don't know Rebecca, truthfully, I don't know. My heart says that he would've told me sooner or later, but my brain tells me that he wouldn't have ever told me."

"Do you still love him?"

Jordan looked over at her. "What do you think?"

"I think you do, but you're not listening to that love." Rebecca stood and placed a hand on Jordan's shoulder. "Follow your heart sweetie; it has never lied to you. You can talk to anyone about this, but it ultimately comes down to what you want. No matter what you decide to do, just know that your mom, brothers, sisters, your dad, and I will support you."

* * *

Jeff reached blindly toward the nightstand where the insistent ringing was coming from. Slamming his hand down on the alarm clock, he opened his eyes wearily before pulling himself up. Scratching behind one of his dog's ears, he flipped the blanket off his body and stretched. Grabbing a pair of warm-up pants, he slid them on before walking out of his bedroom. Stepping over a few more dogs he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Stopping to scratch the fourth dog he saw, he hollered through the house, "Let's go guys," before pushing the back door open and letting them out. Closing the screen door, he watched as they all ran through the fenced area, his mind focused on Jordan; her bright smile, her sinful voice, her crystal-colored eyes, and her joyous laugh.

Shaking his head, he muttered to himself, "It's over. Get over it," before striding to his fridge and pulling out an orange. Peeling it with his fingers, he strode back over to the door and continued watching his pets, and letting his mind wander back to Jordan.

Later that afternoon, Jeff stood with his hands on his hips as Jamie walked up his walkway with his daughter. Seeing his little girl took some of the ache away, but not completely. "Thanks for bringing her." Jeff said by way of greeting before taking the bright pink Barbie bag.

"How long are you home?" Jamie asked as shifted the sleeping girl into his arms.

"Until Friday night," He answered. "How's Mark?"

"He's fine." She answered, "Is it okay if she says until then?"

"Yeah, she can stay until Friday."

"Thanks." Jamie said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you then."

Jeff nodded before she turned and walked away. Lifting the sleeping girl up higher on his shoulder, he carried her inside before gently laying her down on the couch. Brushing the hair out of her face, he sighed. Grabbing a blanket, he draped it over her small frame before going into the kitchen to make dinner.

Jeff laughed as his daughter pranced around his living room in her pink princess tutu, bright orange shirt, purple sweat pants, and pink socks with white bows on the side. 'Well, she has my weird tastes,' he thought before picking her up and swinging her around. "Well pumpkin, it's time for bed." He said.

"I not tired, daddy." Samantha said before yawning.

"Sure you aren't." Jeff said, before carrying her up the steps. Carrying her into the once spare bedroom, he gently plopped her down on her bed. "Let's see, what type of pajamas do you want to wear?"

"I doe no." She said with a shrug. "I wear dis."

"Don't be silly. You can't wear that to sleep in." Jeff rolled his eyes, before pulling out a pair of green pajamas with monkeys on them. "How about this?"

"I guess," She pouted, before she started pulling her tutu off.

Jeff helped her change, and once that was done he deposited her back into the bed. "What book do you want to read tonight?"

"Mermay book," She said with a smile.

"Mermaid book?" Jeff asked, hoping that Jamie had packed it. Going through her bookbag, he found it before turning back. "Okay, here we go." He grinned, before he began to read.

Once Jeff made it back into his bedroom, he dropped onto the bed stretching his lithe body out. Grabbing his cell phone, he checked his messages. The one person he secretly wanted to hear from floated through the line.

"Hey Jeff, it's me." A sigh, "I was just calling to tell you that I screwed up. I shouldn't have had my friends do what they did. I should have been honest with you, instead of jumping down your throat." Another sigh floated through the line. "I guess why I'm calling is to apologize, but I'd rather apologize in person. Hopefully I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Jeff sighed before pulling the phone away from his ear. Hitting the 'end' button, he dropped the phone to the bed before letting his head fall back. "I'm sorry too Jordan. I'm sorry too."

* * *

Jordan sighed as she played with the phone in her hand. Part of her wanted to call the number she blackmailed out of Amy, while the other half tried to tell her that it was his turn. Before she could talk herself out of it, she dialed the number and waited. Before she could hang up, someone answered.

"Hello." A little girl's voice floated over the phone.

"Is Jeff there?"

"No. It's just me and my daddy." The same voice said.

"Can I talk to your daddy?"

"He plays with the doggies."

"Oh, he's playing with his doggies."

"Yeah," The little girl sighed. "Who dis?"

"I'm Jordan. Who's this?"

"My name is Samantha."

Jordan gasped softly, realizing why the name sounded so familiar. 'I'm talking to Jeff's daughter,' she thought, before saying, "It's nice to meet you Samantha."

"You too Jodan."

"Is your daddy done playing with the doggies?"

"Yeah, here is." Samantha took the phone to her dad, sitting it in his lap.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"Some lady named Jodan." Samantha said. "I like her daddy; she's nice, but she want to talk to Jeff. Can I play now?"

"Go ahead." Jeff said softly, before placing the phone to his ear. "Hello."

"Hi Jeff."

"Jordan," He smiled, "How, uh, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay; how are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She answered. "I got your house number from Amy. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine, don't worry about it." He said, walking and following his daughter as she played with one of his calmer dogs. "So what have you been doing since you got back home?"

"Working." She laughed.

"I didn't know you had a job," Jeff said, then cringed. "That did not sound how I meant it to."

"It's okay." Jordan said softly. "I get that a lot."

"So what is it that you do?"

"I'm a medical transcriptionist." Jordan answered. "A few doctor's send in some dictation tapes to my boss and she downloads them and sends them to me via e-mail and I type it down and forward it to my boss, who then passes it along to the doctor's."

"So that's why you're never without your laptop."

"That's right." She said with a smile. "At first I only did two or three, but now I type up nine different ones from different doctors. I even do your guys' stuff."

"Really?" Jeff asked. "You type our doctor's transcripts."

"They're not really transcripts, per say. They're more of what the doctor saw, and what he did to fix it."

"But you have to follow that HIPPA thing, huh?"

"Yeah; that was one of the first papers I signed when I took the job."

Jeff nodded, even though she couldn't see. "Sounds interesting."

"It's not." She heard a bang, followed by a scream.

"Shit. I gotta go." Jeff said, "Bye."

"Bye." Jordan said, but was met with dead air.

* * *

_With Love and Chocolate Cookies!_

_Lucky_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Alright… here's chapter 11 for all you lovely people. Many thanks go out to all that reviewed the last chapter, and to those of you that didn't, but read it anyways. I love it. This is where I was going to stop this fic, but I decided against it, so the start of the sequel to this fic begins the next chapter. So, without further ado…Chapter 11!  
---P.S.: Many, MANY thanks to Shannygoat for all the help that she's given throughout this fic._

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Jordan pulled the blanket around her body tighter as she shuffled to the door. Whoever decided to wake her at this ungodly hour was going to pay dearly for their mistake; very dearly. She was going to make heads roll, of that she was certain. Jerking the door open, she stopped short at what she was going to say before moving aside and letting the person in. "Let me get my glasses." She mumbled, before quickly moving back into her bedroom. Grabbing her glasses from the nightstand, she slid on her house shoes before running back into her living room. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to you, but I need you to listen, okay."

"Yeah, sure dad. What is it?"

Shawn sighed before beginning. "I love you Jordan, and I don't want you to get hurt again, okay. I know what happened between you and Jeff and I just want what's best for you. I have ever since the paternity test came back that I was your father. I know how wrestlers are. We lie to those we love, and that's why I didn't want you to go out with _any_ of them. I told them that if they even _tried_ anything that I'd bloody them up, and for the most part it worked; at least, until Jeff came back.

"That's when I knew I was screwed. I knew that he wouldn't listen to the other guys, so that's why I kept tabs on you. For the most part, I always knew where you were, or where you were going and who you were with. It's not that I didn't trust you; I didn't trust him, or the other wrestlers that I know. I still don't trust him, and I probably never will. I tried to keep you under my thumb, but I know that I can't do that anymore. You're an adult and have been for quite some time; I just wanted the shy, naïve twenty-year old still around that actually listened to me, instead of this outspoken, beautiful twenty-six year old woman that's standing before me now. I just want you to know one thing though; if that son of a bitch hurts you again I will kill him." Shawn finished, before adding, "Pardon my French."

Jordan looked at her dad with tears in her eyes before hugging him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered, "Thank you so much dad." She knew what she had to do to make things right, but could she do it?

* * *

Jordan looked down at the little slip of paper in her hand before glancing back up at the place in front of her. Looking around, she decided that this place was the correct place. Swallowing, she pulled her bag up higher on her shoulder and started the long trek up the walk. Once she reached the door, she sighed before knocking.

Jeff looked up at the door when he heard a knock. "Hold on pumpkin." Jeff said to his daughter, sitting her down on the couch.

"Hurry up daddy, I wanna play."

"Okay, okay." He pushed the dogs out of the way as he made his way to the door. "Jordan."

"Hi Jeff," She said with a smile, nervously pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Hi, what. What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," She said, before laughing. "I wanted to apologize in person, I guess. And I thought that maybe we could talk."

"Yeah, okay. Well come on in. Don't mind the dogs." He said, moving aside, "And ignore the mess."

Jordan walked in slowly, looking around. 'I knew he was eccentric, but this is insane.' She thought as she looked around the room with wide eyes, taking in the many faux statues, plants, and different other things. Somewhere in the mass of things, there was a little girl sitting on the large, animal print sofa, squished between two very large dogs.

"Daddy, I suck."

"Yeah, you're stuck alright." He laughed, before picking her up and swinging her in the air. "Jordan, this is my daughter. Samantha this is Jordan."

"Dat's Jodan?" She asked, as she struggled to get down. Once she got free, she walked over to her and pulled on her pant leg.

Taking the hint, Jordan dropped down on her knees in front of the little girl. "It's nice to meet you again."

Samantha put her hands on Jordan's cheeks, squishing them together before letting go and stepping back. With her hands now on her hips, she said, "It's nice to meet too, gain."

Jordan smiled, seeing Jeff written allover the child in front of her; from his wild hair, eyes, nose, and mouth. She even had the little 'diva' thing that he had from time to time written allover her. "So, how old are you?"

"I dis many." She said, holding up three chubby fingers.

"Three, wow! You're a big girl, huh?"

"I big," Samantha nodded. "Daddy, I hungry."

Jeff looked at his watch. "Okay, how about spaghettios for lunch?"

"Yeah." Samantha jumped up and down before turning back to Jordan. "You like schettios?"

"You know what, I love spaghettios." She said, standing back up. Sliding her bag off her shoulder, she sat it on the couch before following the pair into the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, Jordan was sitting on the sofa while Jeff was busy giving Samantha a bath. She listened as the giggling girl's voice floated through the house, causing the dogs to look up at the stairs before dropping their heads back down. Scratching one of the dog's behind their ear, she thought of their day thus far.

During her musing, she didn't notice when Jeff had reentered the room, nor when he sat down beside her. Smiling at her expression, he gently tapped her shoulder causing her to jump, and yelp undignified. "Sorry, sorry." He said, chuckling slightly.

"I can't believe I just did that." She said, putting her head in her hands.

"It's okay," Jeff said, turning to face her.

Jordan hummed before looking up. "Your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you."

"She looks and acts like you do."

"No she doesn't." Jeff said. "She acts like her mother."

Deciding not to argue about it, Jordan pushed her hair behind her ears. "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, there's a lot we need to talk about."

"I'll go first." Jordan said turning to face Jeff. "I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have gone to my friends to find out about you. I should've realized that you would have told me what I wanted to know when you were ready. I also shouldn't have listened to everyone around me, namely my dad, about you. I screwed up by doing that, and I'm sorry."

Jeff nodded before looking at her. Just as he was going to answer her, Samantha's head poked around the corner. "Daddy."

Jeff got up and walked over to her, lifting her into his arms. "I'll be right back." He said to Jordan, walking his daughter upstairs.

"We'll talk more tomorrow." Jordan said.

_

* * *

_Over the next two days, Jordan and Jeff didn't talk. Instead, they hung out with Samantha, who was oblivious to the tension between the two. They were civil towards each other, and never stayed in the same room unless Samantha was with them for fear that they would talk and yell at each other, or they would talk and jump each other's bones. So after Jamie came and picked her up, they didn't have that buffer separating them. Both of them were busy picking up Jeff's house and waiting for Jordan's taxi, when she said, "Okay, this is ridiculous. We're both adults here, right. Let's try to fix this." 

Jeff looked up from the other side of the room, his arms full of Samantha's toys. "Okay."

"I just want to know why Jeff. Why didn't you tell me about her?"

Jeff dropped the toys down into the chest at his feet before answering. "I was going to tell you, but it wasn't the right time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't let too many people know about her. The only ones that knew were Matt, Vince, Randy and John and the only reason that they know is because she's not around them, save for Matt. That's my little girl; she's special."

"So then are you saying that I'm not important enough to know about her?" Jordan asked, trying to wrap her mind around his reasoning, "Because I thought we were trying to build something here Jeff."

"You are important to me Jordan," Jeff replied, "But what was the use of having you meet her and wanting to know her? Especially if I didn't know we were going to be something."

"So is that why you slept with me then? Because you didn't know if we were going to be something?"

"Damnit Jo, don't put words in my mouth." Jeff said, "When I first met you I didn't know that we were going to be more than just friends. The more I got to know you, the more I liked you, and the more I liked you the more I fell in love with you. It's one thing to have a relationship with me. It's an entirely different thing to have a relationship with my daughter."

"Why Jeff? Why is it so different?"

"Why didn't you ever take me to meet your family?" Jeff asked, "It's the same thing there Jo; I ain't exposing her to the rest of the shit in my life."

"So then it's okay to expose me to that bullshit?" She asked.

"Don't Jordan."

"Don't what Jeff?"

"Don't make me choose between the two of you because as God as my witness you'll lose every time. That's my blood; my life and I'll be damned if I let someone else try to take her spot."

Jordan took a deep breath, now knowing where she stood with Jeff. Hearing the horn of her taxi outside for the first time, she nodded. "Fine. Okay then. She can be your life; so now you won't ever have to worry about this one. Goodbye." She said, turning and running out the house.

By the time what Jordan had said sunk into his head, Jeff ran out of the house and watched as the taxi slowly rumbled down the street. _(1)_

_

* * *

_

(1) – Shannygoat originally wrote this section – mainly the arguing part. I took it and reworked it, but kept a large majority of her words and it was used with her permission. So, from the bottom of my heart, from one _body beautiful_ to the other – THANK YOU SHANNYGOAT!!! Without your help, it would've turned out bad… really, really bad.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: I'm so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o sorry!!!!! It's not that I forgot to work on this, it's just…well, it's been a crappy time sine I last updated, but since I made y'all wait so long, I'm going to update 3 chapters today, and maybe one more tomorrow. So enough of my babbling… here's chapter 12!!!_

* * *

CHAPTER 12

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

A hand shot out from the warm cocoon of blankets and slammed down on top of the insistent beeping. Pulling the hand back inside the warmth, a sigh could be heard before the blankets were pushed off, showing long, thick, dirty blond hair, followed by the clearest blue eyes anyone has ever seen. Slowly sitting up, the woman scratched her head slightly before dropping her hand to her mouth and making a mad dash to the bathroom.

Jordan stared at her reflection in the mirror, taking note of the bags under her eyes, and the sickly pale complexion; of course having vomited every morning for the past eight weeks would make one pale, even if they are pregnant. Brushing her teeth, she rested one hand on the small bulge under her shirt. Rubbing it softly, she thought of how her life was seven months ago; care-free, seeing the world, falling in love. Shaking her head, she spit into the sink before saying, "Stop thinking about him. It's over." Rinsing the tooth brush out she headed back into the bedroom. Changing into a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt, she slipped on her house shoes before walking into the kitchen. Hitting the 'message' button on the answering machine, she listened to who had called her during the past two days.

"Hey it's me. I was wondering if you were going to come up and see us anytime soon. I know mom's being a bitch, but Ashlyn, gramma and grandpa miss you. So do I. So call me back, okay. Love you Jo."

"Hello, this is Doctor Montgomery's office. We're calling about your appointment today at 11:45a.m. for the ultrasound. We look forward to seeing you."

"Hey Jordan, it's me. I think we should talk, but you probably want your space and I'm going to respect that. If you want, you can call me later okay. Hopefully I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Hey it's your dad. Just wondering where you were. I'll try back later."

"Jordan Hickenbottom, do you think you can ignore me? I swear girl, first I find out that you left your mom's house, and then you turn up missing in your own house. I swear you're gonna put me in an early grave. I was just calling to let you know that I want you to be a bridesmaid in my wedding. Call me later, okay. Bye."

Jordan laughed, before shaking her head and deleting the messages before getting ready for the doctor's appointment.

* * *

"Sorry for not calling you back dad. I've been busy." Jordan said.

"That's okay Jo," Shawn replied, "I was just wondering if you were coming to Detroit for WrestleMania or not, 'cause if you are then I'll book your ticket with Rebecca's."

"I already have a ticket booked dad." Jordan said, "I sort of promised Jeff that I would go with him, Matt, and Ashley to the hall of fame ceremony at the theatre."

"Are you sure about that?"

Jordan sighed. "Not really, but I know that you never break a promise; I promised them before Jeff and I fought, and I'm not gonna break that promise."

Shawn smiled. 'At least her mom did something right with her,' he thought before saying, "Okay honey. So I'll see you on Saturday then?"

"Friday dad; I'm flying up on Friday so you'll see me then."

"Alright Jo; I'll see you then."

"Bye dad."

"Bye Jordan." Shawn said, hanging up.

* * *

Jordan stood inside the lobby of the hotel, gently tapping her foot as she waited for the concierge to stop tapping at the keyboard long enough to let her check in. Sighing softly, she began tapping the green marble countertop, letting her fingers mimic the sound of his short, stubby fingers made. She glanced down at her watch before clearing her throat. "Excuse me."

"Oh sorry about that," The concierge said as he looked up at her. "What can I help you with?"

"I'd like to check in please."

"Of course; name?"

"Jordan Hickenbottom," she answered.

He began typing again before smiling. "Okay, you're checked in," he hit a bell, "Your in room 5439. Check-out time is at nine o'clock Monday morning."

"Thank you." Jordan replied, as he handed her the keycard. She turned away from the counter and followed the bellhop towards the elevator. 'Vince went all-out this year,' she thought as they rode silently up to the fifth floor. She continued to follow the bellhop until they came to her room. Unlocking the door, the pair walked in to an amazing suite. Jordan didn't want to let her jaw drop, but she couldn't help herself. The room was breath-taking; at least that's what she thought. The main room had wine-red carpet stretched across the floor, accented by an emerald border along the oak walls, a cream-colored sofa sat in the middle, flanked by high-back chairs that matched. She didn't pay any attention to the bellhop as she walked into the bedroom. If she thought the main room was breath-taking, then the bedroom would've stopped her heart. An array of blues covered the room, matching very well with the dark mahogany bed. She walked over to the bed and fell back against it, sighing. It was as soft as it looked. After a few minutes, she pulled herself up and headed back out in the main room, where the bellhop was waiting patiently. "Sorry."

"There is no need to apologize," he said with a gentle smile. "Have a wonderful stay miss." He tipped his head slightly before leaving her alone. Once she was sure he was gone, she squealed loudly.

After Jordan unpacked her dress, shoes, and toiletries she decided to see if her dad and Rebecca had checked in. After all, she needed to talk to them both. As she left her room, her body collided with something or someone. Apologizing, she didn't look up to see Jeff's startled face, nor did she notice him walking into her room, along with the bellhop.

* * *

"Hey Jordan," Rebecca said as she pulled the door open, "It's good to see you again."

"Hey Rebecca," Jordan walked into the room, and smiled upon seeing her little brother and sister bouncing around an almost exact replica of her room. Smiling and waving at them she asked, "Where's my dad?"

"He's taking a nap. Personally, I think he's just hiding in there."

Jordan laughed. "Well, I kinda need to talk to both of you about something important."

"Okay honey," Rebecca walked to the bedroom. "I'll be back."

She nodded as she sat down, making sure her light jacket was resting over her stomach, trying to hide the small bulge. After Shawn and Rebecca came back in and sent their kids into their room, Shawn asked, "What's up Jordan?"

Taking a deep breath she said, "First of all, I don't want you guys to be disappointed in me. I don't think what I did was wrong, or immoral, or anything like that, but it will be life-altering for all of us. I'm only telling you this because I'm going to need your guys' help."

Shawn and Rebecca looked at each other, before looking back at Jordan. "What is it sweetheart?" Rebecca asked.

"Dad… Rebecca, I'm pregnant."

Whatever it was they were thinking about, that never crossed their mind. Shawn leaned back into the couch, while Rebecca put a hand to her mouth. Pulling herself up, she walked over to Jordan and sat next to her. "How long?"

"About twelve weeks."

"So it was before you and Jeff had your fight?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Does he know?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, he knows dad. I told him a month ago."

Shawn nodded. "Okay," he said, "Whatever you need, we'll help."

Jordan smiled, thanking God that it went as well as it did.

* * *

Making her way back to her room an hour later, Jordan had a bounce in her step. Her dad and Rebecca weren't angry with her decision to raise the baby without Jeff, nor to tell her mom about it. All-in-all it was a wonderful Friday. At least, it was until she walked into her suite. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm playing my guitar, what does it look like I'm doing?"  
"You need to leave."  
"We booked this room before we split up." Jeff said, leaning his guitar alongside the chair. "The hotel's booked..."  
"Like I give a shit if you have somewhere to stay." She angrily removed her jacket, making the small lump in her stomach noticeable.  
Jeff exhaled deeply as his eyes rested on her belly. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"For the same reason that you didn't tell me about Samantha. I didn't wanna involve my baby in all of your shit."  
"I didn't mean it like that, Jo. You were asking me to choose between you and my daughter..."  
"I was not! I just wanted _my _child to know about their sister."  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, _my _child? That's our baby."  
"You lost that right a month ago, when you decided that Samantha was the only child you cared about."  
"Your gonna hold me accountable for some shit I said before I even knew that you were pregnant? That ain't fair, Jo...I fucked up, and I'm trying to make it right."  
"We don't need you." Jordan walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.  
"I don't give a fuck if you need me or not; my child does and I'll be God damned if your gonna keep it away from me." Jeff walked to the bedroom door that she had slammed closed behind her, jerking it open. "You got a fucking nerve...you go behind my back and hire some people to fucking snoop on me, because I didn't tell you about my daughter. Then you show at my house, unannounced, so you could spy on the relationship that I have with my little girl, yet when it all boils down to it, you kept the biggest fucking secret of them all didn't you? You're pregnant with my kid and you had no intentions of telling me until I pissed you off, didn't say some shit that you wanted to hear, then you throw it up in my face and threaten to keep my baby from me? I got news for you, maybe before you start passing judgment on everybody else, you need to get off your fucking moral high horse and realize that perfect little Jo lives in a glass house too." Jeff stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him, and causing Jordan to drop onto the bed, trying to keep her tears at bay.

* * *

Jordan spent most of the night tossing and turning. Every time she closed her eyes, the argument between her and Jeff played through her mind; realizing that sleep wasn't coming anytime soon, Jordan pushed the blankets off and swung her legs to the side of the bed. Glancing at the clock, she groaned softly. 'It's too early,' she thought, rubbing her hands over her face. Standing up, she shuffled to the living room. She stopped short when her eyes landed on Jeff. "At least someone's sleeping," she mumbled softly before dropping down into a chair. Grabbing the remote she turned the television on and began flipping through the various channels. Finding something that she could watch, she sat the remote back on the table and curled her legs underneath her.

That's how Jeff found her three hours later when he awoke from his spot on the couch. He glanced at the clock before leaning down and lifting the sleeping woman up. He was surprised at how lighter she felt, even with being pregnant. Pushing the bedroom door open, he slowly walked to the bed, laid her down and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. Walking back to the door, he sighed. 'I just want you to know where I'm coming from,' he thought before leaving the room, closing the door softly behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Since I promised you 3 chapters today, I will deliver. Here's chapter 13. Chapter 14 should be along soon._

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Jordan awoke sometime later that day, wondering how she got into the bed. Shrugging it off, she pushed the covers off and sat up. She rubbed at her eyes before reaching over for her glasses and walked to the bathroom. After washing her face and slipping her contacts in, she checked the time. "Shit." She said loudly, "I'm going to be late!" She opened the closet and pulled the dress out, laying it down on the bed. She grabbed her shoes, nylons, and undergarments before running into the bathroom to take a shower.

Jeff glanced down at his watch for the tenth time as Matt and Ashley looked on. "She's late." Jeff commented.

"She's not late." Ashley said, "We don't have to be there until eight. It's almost seven now."

"It takes an hour to get there."

"It takes ten minutes to get there, and fifty minutes to find your seat." Matt corrected with a slight grin. "Don't worry about it."

Just as Jeff was going to say something back, Jordan poked her head out. "Hey Ashley, can you give me a hand real quick?"

"Sure girl." Ashley pulled herself from the couch and headed into the bedroom.

Matt looked at Jeff. "Now, we're going to be late."

* * *

"You look stunning." Ashley said, as she pulled Jordan's hair on top of her head.

"I look bloated." Jordan replied.

"No you don't mom-to-be. Pin," Ashley held her hand out as Jordan handed her the pin. "So don't say that shit, okay."

"Well what do you expect me to say?" Jordan asked, looking at Ashley through the mirror. "Jeff hates me because I didn't tell him sooner. How the fuck am I supposed to tell him when I found out about it two days before I went to Cameron? Then he accused me of spying on his relationship with his daughter."

"Were you?"

"No, I wasn't. The only reason why I went there is because I thought he should know in person instead of over the phone." Jordan sighed as she handed Ashley another pin.

Ashley pinned another lock of hair back. "So what are you going to do? Are you going to let him be in the baby's life?"

"I don't know anymore Ash; I mean one minute we are actually civil with one another, and the next we're ready to kill each other. I don't want my son or daughter around that."

Ashley looked at Jordan's reflection before saying, "Then do what you think is right, not what Jeff, your parents, and even your friends think is right. Do what you think is right."

* * *

After arriving at the Fox Theater a half hour later, Matt and Ashley went around to mingle, leaving Jordan and Jeff to do the same. "Sometimes I just wanna slap her." Jordan mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Everyone does." Jeff replied as he waved to a few of his colleagues.

"Funny." She smirked, waving at the same people.

"Look we have to stay here for four hours, okay. Let's try to make the most of it."

"Whatever." Jordan walked away from Jeff and headed over to where Amy and Adam were standing. Rolling his eyes, Jeff followed.

* * *

Now, you would think that all the wrestlers that were there, besides the older ones, would know that Jordan and Jeff were attending the event together… but apparently they missed the memo if you could've seen their faces. Half of them were in shock, while the other half didn't really pay attention to them. Even though they all knew that the pair were no longer dating, all of them secretly hoped that they could fix their relationship.

* * *

Later that evening, Jordan was sitting in her seat, silently wishing that Ashley and Matt would've switched seats with her and Jeff. In order to get away from Trevor Murdoch's cologne, Jordan almost had to sit in Jeff's. "What's wrong?" Jeff whispered.

"Murdoch's cologne," She whispered back. "It's making me sick."

"How bad?"

"Well, if you three don't move it'll be hard to explain why I threw up on you guys."

Jeff chuckled slightly before standing up, motioning for Matt and Ashley to do the same. When Jordan was free, she quickly walked away. Once outside the theater doors, she made a mad dash to the bathroom.

* * *

Once back at the hotel, Jordan pulled her high heels off as Jeff removed his jacket and loosened his tie. "Are you feelin' better?"

"Yeah," Jordan nodded as she made her way into the bedroom. "Thank you for asking."

"Okay," Jeff replied as she closed the door. Rolling his eyes, he finished taking off his tie before unbuttoning the dress shirt. Shrugging it off, he started working on the belt when Jordan poked her head out. "Can you unzip this please?"

Jeff looked up and nodded as he walked over. Placing his left hand on her shoulder, his right hand grasped the too small zipper and pulled it down.

Jordan had to stop the shudder and the soft noise from leaving her body at his touch. Even after all the hateful words, and heated arguments he still affected her in ways that she desperately wanted to forget. 'What the hell is taking so long?' she thought as she heard the slow drag of the zipper slide down. Trying to ignore most of the thoughts floating around in her head, she didn't notice when he was finished.

"There you go Jo." He said softly.

Shaking her head slightly, she turned and looked over her shoulder. "Thanks."

* * *

Jeff laid on the couch, desperately trying to get comfortable. After flipping around for a half an hour, he sighed before pulling himself into a sitting position. He ran his hands over his face before yawning loudly. He stood up and walked into the tiny kitchenette and pulled a Dr. Pepper out from the mini fridge. Popping the top, he took a swig as he walked back to the couch. Turning on the television, he flipped through the channels until he landed on a movie he hadn't seen in awhile. Propping his feet up, he pulled the blanket over his legs and settled in to watch it.

Jordan was also having a hard time sleeping. Every time she got comfortable enough to fall asleep, she got sick. After the fifth time, she stood inside the bathroom rinsing her mouth out when she heard movement from the other room. Spitting into the sink she listened. When the television turned on, she flipped the light off and shuffled back into the bedroom. Grabbing a pair of sweat pants, she slid them over her legs before opening the door. "You're awake." She stated.

Jeff looked up. "So are you," he commented.

Jordan walked into the room and leaned against one of the chairs. "Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Is it your back, or knee?"

"Couch isn't comfortable."

"Ah," Jordan said, happy for once that they weren't snipping at each other. She looked over to the television, a curious expression on her face. "What are you watching?"

"Ghostbusters." He answered. "It's on commercial right now."

"I haven't watched that in a long time."

"You're welcome to join me." He said, patting the spot next to him.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He answered.

"Okay then," Jordan replied as she moved around the chair and sat next to Jeff. She pulled her feet up underneath her, making the bump under her shirt a little bit larger than normal.

Jeff happened to look over and noticed the way her shirt rested on her stomach. Something he wanted to ask her had been weighing on his mind ever since she told him that she was pregnant. Glancing up at her he asked, "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

Jordan knew what he was talking about. Taking a deep breath, she started. "Jeff, I told you five days after I found out. I had to make sure the at-home test was correct so I went to the doctor. After he told me that I was, I wanted to call and tell you, but I thought you deserved to know in person, so I left my mom's house and flew home. After talking with Rebecca I realized that I needed to talk to you, so I called. That's when I found out that your daughter was there. When we hung up, I called the airport and arranged a flight to Cameron. The next day I was there."

"But why didn't you tell me when you got there?" He asked, "Why wait until we had that fight?"

"I never had you alone for more than two minutes at a time, and when I did, you were on the verge of falling asleep."

"I would've listened. You didn't try hard enough."

Jordan uncurled from her position next to him. "You don't understand Jeff."

Jeff grabbed her arm. "Then make me understand." He said softly.

Jordan looked down at him. "I can't make you understand if you don't want to understand." She said just as soft before pulling her arm toward her body and walking back to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Here's chapter 14!!! Once again I'm so sorry for the real REAL long delay._

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Jordan awoke sometime around ten that following morning. Fumbling for her glasses, she stood up and walked into the bathroom. After doing her normal routine and slipping her contacts in, she headed back into the bedroom and started looking for something to wear to the arena. Pulling out a pair of jeans and her lucky wrestling shirt, she slid out of her clothes and changed quickly. Grabbing a hair tie, she pulled her hair up as she headed out into the living room. Hitting the 'off' button on the remote, she flipped the television off before pulling the blanket off of Jeff. "Get up." She said, dropping the blanket and going into the kitchen.

Jeff slowly came to consciousness, looking around at his surroundings. Realizing that he was still in the hotel room, he pulled himself up and scratched the back of his head. "What time is it?"

"Ten fifteen," Jordan answered, sitting a glass of orange juice in front of Jeff. "You have to be at the arena in an hour."

Nodding, Jeff took the glass and downed half of it. Standing, he grabbed his t-shirt and slid it on. "I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"Okay." Jordan said, dropping down into one of the chairs, popping a few prenatal vitamins into her mouth.

Jeff rolled his eyes, before stepping through the door leading into the bedroom. Stepping over her clothing and shoes, he pulled the bathroom door open and went inside.

While the shower was going, Jordan busied herself by picking her things up in her bedroom and repacking them into her suitcase, than she grabbed her dress and placed it back into the garment bag before draping it across her suitcase. Once that was done she walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room area. Dropping down into her seat, she pulled her legs underneath her before calling her sister.

Jeff stepped into the bedroom with a towel swung low on his waist. Walking to the door, he opened it a crack and stopped when he heard Jordan's voice.

"He doesn't understand Sofia," Jordan said softly, sipping her glass of juice. A moment passed before she continued, "Because I still love him alright. That's the main reason why I haven't done anything yet." Pause. "That's easy for you to say; you're not pregnant." Sigh. "Look, I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet my dad at the arena. I'll talk to you later…Love you too. Bye." Jordan finished as she hung up the phone and laid her head back against the chair.

Jeff pushed the door open a little bit further and said, "Jo, can you toss me my bag?"

Jordan looked over to the door. "I hate to say this Jeff, but it's not like I haven't seen you wet and naked before." She stood up and walked over to his bag. Grabbing it, she walked over to him and dropped it by his feet before turning around and going back to the chair she vacated.

Jeff sighed before grabbing his bag and walking back into the bedroom.

* * *

Jordan dropped her things in her dad's dressing room later that day at the arena. Dropping down into one of the folded chairs, she tried to make herself comfortable as John and her dad discussed their match, but it was pointless. Sighing softly, she pulled out a book and began reading it and ignoring John and Shawn.

_In another part of the arena..._

"I just don't understand her dad," Jeff said as he walked around his dressing room, his cell phone pressed against his ear. "One minute she's screaming and fighting with me and the next minute she wants to work things out. I just don't know anymore."

Gil Hardy flipped the phone to his other ear as he watched Jeff's dogs run through the yard. "Well son, what do you expect; for her to come out and tell you she's scared and confused?"

"Yes, no… I don't know dad. Alls I know is that I want us to stop fighting and the silent treatments."

"Then tell her that."

"How," Jeff asked. "How do I tell her that? Every time I start to say something she changes it around and throws it back in my face. It's just not worth it to me anymore."

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy are you saying that your child isn't worth this?"

"Of course not dad," Jeff replied, sighing. "Alls I'm sayin' is that Jordan ain't worth it anymore."

"I'm going to say this once and only once son." Gil said, "You said the same thing with Jamie, and look at that relationship now. You two can't stand to be in the same room with each other; even if my granddaughter is there. I don't want that for my next grandbaby."

"I know dad. I don't want that either, but she's being completely unfair about all of this. She's keeps saying that she's gonna keep the baby from me. I don't want that; I'm willing to do anything to see this baby on a regular basis." Jeff said. "But Jordan's workin' on makin' that fuckin' impossible."

"Then tell her that you want to see him or her."

"I've tried dad. She just wants me to suffer because I didn't tell her about Samantha. I'm not making her suffer after what she did to me, but she thinks that she can make me; that's bullshit dad. This whole fuckin' thing is bullshit."

Jordan leaned against the wall as she listened to Jeff talk to someone. She leaned her head back as far as she could get it and sighed. 'So that's how you really feel? Okay then.'

* * *

Later that night, Jordan was sitting in the back with a few of the wrestlers and divas watching the pay-per-view. Adrenaline and nerves were on the menu as Saliva's "Ladies and Gentleman" begun, causing the whole building to scream. Jordan bounced in her seat, her blue eyes glued to the screen. She could feel the tension in the person sitting next to her. Glancing over, she said, "What's wrong Lisa?"

Lisa ran a hand through her long black hair. "You don't want to know Jo."

Turning her attention fully to Lisa, and ignoring the show she asked, "What do you mean I don't want to know?"

"Just uh…just watch the match and you'll see."

Deciding not to press the subject, she turned back to the television and watched as the match began. About half-way through the match, she knew why Lisa was tense. Jordan's jaw dropped as she saw Jeff climb the sixteen-foot ladder before crashing through Adam, who instead of being on a table, was on another ladder suspended between the ring and the barricade. Jumping up from her seat she said, "What the fuck is he thinking?! Is he fucking crazy?!"

"Jordan, calm down." Lisa tried to pacify the younger, head-strong woman.

"Calm down… calm down! How the fuck can I calm down? Did you see what that son of a bitch just did to Adam? Oh he's so fucking dead." Jordan said as she walked toward the gorilla position and waited for Jeff to make his way back.

Jeff walked through the curtain area holding his lower back. He could hear the other wrestlers congratulating him on his spectacular move. Before he could thank them, he felt, rather than saw, someone shove him into the wall. Turning around he came face to face with Jordan. "What did I do now Jordan?"

Jordan shook her head before slapping him. "How dare you take out our problems on Adam like that… what the fuck were you thinking?"

Jeff rubbed his cheek, where a cocky grin was starting to form. "I don't have to explain my reasons for doing what I do."

"Oh you're gonna explain that stupid shit. What the fuck did Adam do to you Jeff? Tell you to suck your own dick, or to go fuck yourself?"

"Like I already told you, I don't have to tell you shit."

"Yes you are." Jordan said, pushing him back against the wall. "You could've seriously fucking hurt him. What the fuck was going through your fucking brain?"

Jeff pushed himself off the wall. "You know, I've had enough of this shit. I'm outta here."

"Yeah, we all know that when the shit gets tough that you bail," Jordan said as she crossed her arms, "At least that's what I've seen with Jamie."

Jeff turned around and looked at her. "Don't talk about what you don't know Jordan."

"Oh I know a lot about that." She smirked. "I know that you bailed on her when she was pregnant and look… you're doing the same shit now; the only difference is that I knew you would."

"You don't know a fuckin' thing about that shit." Jeff said, "So I'd shut up about it if I were you."

"Or what Jeff," Jordan started, "Are you gonna do something you'll regret; I'll regret? What Jeff? What are you going to do?"

Jeff lowered his voice, "Listen you conniving little bitch, you don't know what the fuck happened there, okay. All you know is what your fucking lowlife friends found about it and trust me, that ain't even half of it. So if I were you, I'd shut the fuck up about shit you don't know nothin' 'bout. Is that understood?"

Jordan closed her eyes before glaring into his intense green ones. "Fuck you. I know everything about that, even the shit that you assume I don't know about. So fuck you Jeff."

_

* * *

AN: Just when you thought they were getting along, I go and throw a curve ball. Ain't I a stinker? Reviews make me smile, so go ahead. Review them already!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'M BACK! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I HOPE I DIDN'T DISSAPOINT ANY OF YOU. I NEVER FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

A/N 2: Okay, got that out of the way. Thank you to all the reviews I got from the last chapter. Even after so long I'm still getting reviews for this. This chapter is dedicated to all of you once again. I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 15

Jeff stood in his dressing room, pacing back and forth, waiting for Jamie to answer her phone. Just as he was about to hang up she answered. "What do you want?"

"Jamie, what the fuck did you tell Jordan?"

"What do you mean, what did I tell Jordan?" she asked snottily, "I don't know anyone named Jordan."

"Bullshit. You know exactly who I'm talking about. What did you say to her?"

"Oh, you mean the stupid little bitch who called here?" Jamie said, "I just told her the truth. I told her about how we met, how as soon as I found out I was pregnant that you left, that I have raised Samantha all by myself with you only taking her when you feel like it."

"You know that's not the truth." Jeff interrupted. "It was you who decided everything and left me out of it until she was almost here. It was you who didn't want me around her and only when you felt like I should see her."

"I am not having this argument with you." Jamie stated. "I told her the truth. She even had the balls to call me a liar about the whole thing, but it's whatever. I gotta go. Samantha is trying to get into something. Goodbye."

Jeff looked down at his cell phone in puzzlement. 'If she acted like she believed it, why would she call Jamie a liar?' he thought.

* * *

Jordan sat in her hotel room, tears streaming down her face as she told her grandmother what had happened. "And then I left." She said softly.

"Well honey," her grandmother started, "I think you both were in the wrong here. He shouldn't have said that to you and you shouldn't have said that to him. You're both hurting, anyone can tell that, but you shouldn't stoop to teenagers' level."

"I know grandma," Jordan said, "But this whole thing started off as a lie. At least, that's how I see it."

"I don't think it did. I think that he omitted the information about his daughter for a reason. I don't think it was to hurt you, but to protect her." Jordan's grandmother asked, "If you had a child before you met Jeff, would you have told him immediately, or waited until you were sure your relationship would work out?"

Jordan thought about her grandmother's question for the next few weeks, as she traveled with her dad. It did bother her that her answer changed multiple times a day, and she wanted to blame it on her hormones, but knew she couldn't. She also knew what she had to do. She just hoped that she wasn't going to make a huge mistake while doing it.

That's why she was standing outside Jeff's hotel room, bracing herself for the talk she knew that they needed to have. Raising her hand, she knocked.

"Hello." Jeff said, "How can I help you?"

"I wanted to come by and apologize for my behavior at Wrestlemania. It was uncalled for."

"I wanted to apologize too." Jeff asked, "Would you like to come in?"

"Thanks." Jordan walked into the room. Jeff gestured for her to have a seat on the bed, which she did. "There's a whole lot more that I need to apologize for. I treated you like shit and for that I am sorry. I should have never asked my friends to check on you, and I shouldn't have blown up and acted like a bitch."

"I should have told you sooner about Samantha." Jeff conceded. "That was my mistake. If I could go back and do it all over again, I would have told you sooner."

"My grandma made me realize something." Jordan said, "She asked me a question and it made me think. She asked me if I had a child before I met you would I have told you when I first met you, or waited and I realized that I would have waited. I understand now where you were coming from. I wouldn't want my child to be around someone if I wasn't sure where it was going. It took me a while to understand it, and I do respect your decision to keep it to yourself until you felt the time was right."

Jeff nodded. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Do you think we'll be okay?" Jordan asked, after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "After all, we'll be around each other for the foreseeable future." She rubbed her stomach.

"Honestly, I don't know Jo." Jeff said. "I'd like to think so, but I don't know."

Jordan nodded, before exclaiming, "Oh! I almost forgot." She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. "These are for you."

Jeff took the offered envelope. "What is it?"

"Just something that you need to see."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at her before opening the envelope. What he saw shocked him. "Is this-"

"Yeah." Jordan nodded, scooting closer. "That's the head, and that is a little arm, and a leg."

"Do you know the sex yet?"

"Not yet." She said. "I told them I didn't want to know yet."

Jeff looked over at her. "Thank you for showing these to me."

"There yours to keep." She said as he tried to hand the sonogram pictures back. "I had them make two copies of each photo. One for me and one for you."

"Thank you." Jeff laid the envelope down on the bed.

"If you want, you can come with me to the next appointment."

"I'd like that."

"Okay." Jordan stood up. "Well, I better be leaving. I have to get to the airport. My sister's graduation is next week, and I told her I would be there."

Jeff stood as well and walked Jordan to the door. "Thank you for coming by, and for the pictures."

Jordan smiled and nodded as she opened the door. "Thank you for not slamming the door in my face. I would have deserved that and not your kindness. I'll call you with the date and time of my next appointment."

* * *

-One Week Later-

"Congratulations!" Jordan hugged Sofia tightly.

"Thanks. I'm just glad you made it."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"Where's mom?"

Jordan shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't talked to her since the last time I was here. She's probably avoiding me."

"Probably." Sofia sighed, before shaking her head. "Oh well, it's her loss if she doesn't show up for pictures." She grabbed Jordan's hand. "Come on, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend."

"Are you still with Roger then?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "He's the sweetest person in the world Jo." Sofia continued to fill Jordan in on him before they met up with Roger and his parents. "Roger, this is my sister Jordan. Jordan, this is the wonderful man I was telling you about, Roger."

"It's nice to meet you Roger." Jordan took the offered hand.

"Likewise. Your sister has told me a lot about you." Roger then introduced his parents as Josh and Cynthia appeared. "There you are Sofia." Cynthia said, elbowing her way between her and Jordan. Jordan just rolled her eyes and turned to her brother. "Hey Joshie."

"I said don't call me that." He smiled.

"You know you love it." She said. "Hey, what's wrong? Where's Gracie?"

"She broke up with me." He said. "I think it was the distance between schools. We're still friends though."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jordan hugged her brother. "And where is Ashlyn?"

"She's with grandma at home, and I didn't tell you because I didn't want to stress you out right now." He glanced down at her stomach.

"Ah, ok." She said before she heard her mother yell, "YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

* * *

Jeff tossed his bag onto his couch with a sigh. One month off didn't seem like a long time to some, but to him, it was a long time in coming. After being attacked by his dogs, he thanked his friend who stayed to watch them before letting them run outside to play. He was happy to be home. He wasn't happy, however, when Jamie appeared alone. "What's the meaning of this shit?" she demanded, waving papers in front of her.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago." Jeff said, "Now kindly get off my property."

"You can't do this."

"Well, I did." Jeff got all his dogs back inside before facing her.

"You won't win. She's my daughter."

"She's mine too, even if you don't want her to be."

"You can't get full custody." Jamie said. "You work too much and are never around. At least with me she has a stable environment."

"Yeah, stable enough that she's always sick or hurt when she's with you."

"She's three! Of course she's gonna get bumps and bruises. She's also gonna get sick, especially while being in preschool."

"Look, talk to my lawyer about it. I have nothing else to say to you." Jeff said as he turned to go inside.

"Let me guess, it's that little bitch that's making you do this? All spur of the moment."

"Actually, Jordan doesn't know anything about it yet." Jeff opened the door. "And no, it's not a 'spur of the moment' thing. It's been a long time coming. I'm not going to let you keep me away from Samantha any more. I'll see you in court."

Jordan rubbed her temples as she sat in her grandmother's kitchen. After the previous day's events, she just wanted some peace and quiet. Apparently, God wasn't listening to her.

"I can't believe you would be so goddamn stupid." Cynthia said. "How could you get knocked up by a wrestler? And you're not going to get married?"

"For the last time mom, I'm pretty sure you know how I got knocked up and no, we're not going to get married. In fact, we aren't even seeing each other anymore."

"You should be married before having a child."

"Cynthia," Jordan's grandmother said, "You weren't married when you had her. It's her decision and I am tired of hearing this argument. Neither of you will change your minds so just give it up."

"But mom,"

"That's final."

Jordan was saved by her cell phone ringing. "Thank God." She said as she flipped it open. "Hello."

"Jordan,"

"Hey Jeff, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you might have to travel to North Carolina sometime within the next few weeks."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Well," Jeff said, "I'm taking Jamie to court."

"For what?"

"For custody of Samantha."

* * *

A/N: So, was it worth the wait? I hope it was. Please read and review. Chapter 16 should be up within the week.


End file.
